Kukris and Bonesaws
by 6Phantom6
Summary: This was inspired by an artist on DeviantART named Zhoutaisdayoff. Yes, this can be a yaoi, so sue me. It won't be extreme though, no need to jumpt to conclusions. Let's just say that the worse healing buddies can be the most surprising lovers...
1. Late Night speech

It was a late night at Goldrush, the moon full and high, the sounds of crickets chirping silently, and the distant call of a coyote echoed through the Nevada landscape. The gentle wind blew across the buildings, creating a gentle, metallic creaking that was close to a gentle lullaby. But not a soul was awake to hear the small melody created by nature.

Except for the BLU Sniper, Lucas.

He was awake to hear the sounds, but paid no attention. His attention focused on the feeling inside him; one he dreaded every few months, or longer…

"Damn it, not again. I don't need it again."

The feeling was one of the longing for a female; homesickness or unattainable love, maybe forbidden love, he didn't care. It was love, it was making him horny with each passing second, and he hated it; it was too hard to control, and it took too much of his strengh. When this feeling swings in, his abilities are affected; from picking off wondering RED men, to something as simple as cleaning his kukri. He groaned quietly to himself and ended up peering through his sniper scope, aiming at nothing in particular. He inched his rifle around for a target; an empty beer bottle, an abandoned helmet by a Solder, or maybe a….

The BLU Medic?

The Sniper rose from his position, and then looked at his scope to see if the Spy didn't put an image or something on his scope lenses to trick him. Checking it over and seeing that it was clean and clear, he dismissed the image he saw earlier as a play on his eyes. But looking through his scope again, he saw that the Medic was still there, walking slowly in the moonlight. "What is he doing?" He asked himself quietly, and then he cocked his weapon and fired, missing the Medic only to hit an area behind him. The man jumped and turned around, then began to look around for the source of the shot. "Well, at least I'm not losing my skills…yet…But why is Kaiser out this late?"

Feeling curious, he climbed down the ladder carefully, carrying down only his Kukri as a weapon in case. When he touched bottom, he pressed himself against a wall, using the shadows as a camouflage. As seconds passed, he could hear the soft press of boots upon Nevada soil and the small snaps of latex from the doctor's gloves. "It's him alright…" The Sniper muttered to himself quietly. He peered around the corner he used as cover, he saw the Medic stand with his back toward him, his head moving slowly from left to right. The Sniper smirked, then brought two fingers to his lips, and blew out a high pitched whistle, making the Medic gasp and jumped a little. The Sniper chuckled and then walked towards him, saying, "Relax doc, it's only me."

Kaiser turned around quickly, a look of fear on his face slowly melting away with a released sigh. "Oh Herr Sniper…I thought you vere ze RED Spy…Someone vas shooting at me…zhey missed fortunately…" Lucas chuckled and said, "I shot at you, mate…I was just makin' sure you weren't sleepwalkin or something like that." Kaiser sighed and shook his head, then said, "Don't vaste your bullets on team members; especially your Support class members. I can't afford dying before a mission!" Lucas raised his hands and said, "I know, I know. I was hoping to run into you anyway doc. For some…support?"

The German raised an eyebrow at this, and then said, "Zhis is not like you Herr Sniper. You never ask anyone for advice…not even for a spare bullet." But the Aussie looked down and muttered, "Well, this time, its different mate…it's very urgent. It's going to affect my performance as a sniper." The other man chuckled and replied, "Go ahead zhen. I vill listen to every sentence." The Aussie sighed, and then began.

"Well mate, every few months or so, I get this feeling …a feeling that I need a woman immediately. It could be loneliness, it could be homesickness; I don't' know, but I can't stop it. Also, it seems that every time I get this feeling, it seems to get more violent within me…too violent for my own good. I can't….I can't…"

The Sniper then paused and bent over while gripping his heart, feeling it race and pound hard against his ribcage. The Medic saw this and went to his side, asking immediately, "Are you alright? Do you need a jolt? Sniper? Sniper? LUCAS?!" But the other man only gripped his beating heart and struggled to breathe.

"….I…I can't…Please…..L…l…o…love…"

---

Yes, its a bit of Yaoi. Like I said, so sue me. It won't go into anything EXTREMELY deep, so you can hold your accusing fingers. AndI know, it is a bit corny. But this is my first romance fiction.

I have asigned names for each member of each team, so no one has the same name, even if they have the same profession. This is yet another try. Take Two if you will.

All characters belong to Team Fortress 2, and that belongs to the Valve company.


	2. Only a Dream, or was it?

The Sniper woke up immediately from his dream with a quick yell, his pillow and sheets flying from his cot while he panted hard and long. He was wide eyed and sweating while the dream he had begun to rewind in his mind. He looked over to his roommate; the BLU Scout was still sleeping soundly despite the abrupt awakening. He breathed out silently and got off his bed to put the sheets and pillow on the standard military cot he called a bed. But instead of drifting back to sleep, he shook the Scout's shoulder until the young man muttered in his sleep. "Five more minutes…." The Scout muttered but the Sniper said in an urgent whisper, "Scott wake up, I have a favor to ask you." The younger man finally rose from his sleep and looked at the Aussie with a sleepy/anger gaze, asking, "What the freak man? It's three in the morning!" But Lucas asked, "Listen, did you hear or see me being brought in tonight?" But Scott replied, "No, I didn't! I was asleep, like everyone else. Now, let me sleep! I'm damn ass tired and I am going to be tired once Sgt. Asshole decides to wake us up at fucking five!" Then the Scout grumbled as he pulled his sheets over his head and muttered, "Good night!" at the Aussie. At the response, he felt more worried than relieved.

'So, if I wasn't in the field tonight…it was a dream? If so, what does it mean?'

This thought gripped the man's thoughts, denying the Sniper any sleep for the rest of the night until six in the morning.

-------

"WAKE UP MAGGOTS! WE HAVE A LOT TO DO FOR BLU!!" The military man barked while banging his helmet with his spade. As a response, the other eight team members stumbled out of their rooms, dark circles under some eyes while others were yawning or scratching. "All right maggots, now that you're up an early, here is the schedule for today from Lady BLU herself! We are to invade and take over the RED base at the Lumberyard at high noon! Until then, be prepared, get dressed and WORK HARD! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"Good, good…" The Solder then said, before turning around and walking down the hallway, and then barked out, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY SLACKERS SLEEPING, OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HIDE! DISMISSED!!"

The men then sighed in relief, some returning to their rooms while others walked towards the mess hall or showers. But only Lucas remained in the hallway, standing in an undershirt and white boxers. He stood there, wondering about the dream that haunted him a few hours before. Did it mean he was going to die soon? That he was doomed to fall in love with the wrong person? He didn't know, but he groaned quietly, dragged himself into his room, picked up his usual clothing, and dragged himself to the showers, hoping the water would pound away his nightmare.

As he made his way for the showers, a voice behind him said, "Hey Lu! Wait up!" Then a man with short, black hair walked up beside him, grinning. "What, you have soot in your ears amigo?" The young man asked. Lucas turned his head and said, "You're an insane pyrotechnician Jonas; if you're acting this happy, I have a reason to keep my mouth shut." The young pyro only chuckled and said, "Yeah, I can be muy loco, but that's half of what makes me a pyro. But do you have act like a freaking professional EVEN outside the battle field?" Lucas only sighed and said, "This for a completely different reason. I had a dream…But I don't want to talk about it…." Jonas nodded and said, "It's understood. I have those dreams sometimes too….Everyone has those dreams. But, can you tell me what type of dream?" Lucas just muttered, "A bad one. Let's just put it that!" At that, Jonas backed away while saying, "Alright, chill. I won't ask again. Shit man, don't need to act I'm el espía." Lucas sighed and put his hand to his head, saying, "Sorry mate, this dream might be connected to my…. 'monthly urges'…"

The pyro nodded and said, "Ah, that again. You got to get the doc to give ya some pills or something. Nobody likes a horny boy in the middle of a war…with an all male team…That's messed up. Maybe I should kidnap the RED Pyro…I heard rumors that pyro is a lady, a sexy one I might add!" But the Sniper held up his hand and said, "Nah, I'm not that type of man Jonas. I do not take advantage of women, even if they are our enemy. Besides, it's too risky; I'm not sleeping with a lady Pyro."

"It is always the insane women who are the most fun in bed mon tireur d'élite."

The two turned around to see no one, and then turned around to see the BLU spy in front of them, fully dressed and taking a slow drag on his usual cigarette. "Shit man! Don't do that!" Jonas instantly blurted out, but the response only made the Spy laugh softly, saying, "It is my job mon ami. I am the master of deceit and sly, so much as to fool my own team." But the Aussie only reply with a 'BAH' and shoved pass the Spy, leaving him and Jonas alone while he traveled to the showers.

"Ai…what's eating him?"

"You're closer to him; you should know what bites him."

"Si, but you listen to majority of conversations."

"Touché Jonas."

-------

Should be longer and better than the first chapter. Have fun

All characters belong to Team Fortress 2 and Valve


	3. Short Shower Confrontation

Lucas never bothered listening to the rest of their conversation; his concentration was to get to the shower room as fast as he can. He could feel his spite towards the Spy's actions, feeling it grow as he realized that the European had probably listened to his and Jonas' conversation. "Bloody spy. Useless bloody spy." He muttered underneath his breath while he walked, never noticing his pace quickening.

'Why does that son of a bitch need to know my business, or ANY ONE's business? Even on his own team, he's asking for anything. Useless; that European wanker is being paid to be so damn useless! I can shoot a fucking salt shaker on a pole from five miles and yet he is often praised for doing absolutely, fucking noth-!'

His thoughts were interrupted when he collided with the door frame to the shower room. He backed away while feeling his nose to see if it was broken. He felt a rise of a blush on his face; a blush of embarrassment. Feeling ashamed at his solemn embarrassment, he grumbled and pushed the door open, then closed it quickly. Then he took his belt from his bundle of clothes, curled the belt around a hook on the wall and the door handle, and tightened it until the door could not move.

Feeling better after gazing upon his little make-shift lock, he walked towards his own locker and placed the rest of his clothing inside. But before he could strip off his underclothes and commence his morning rinse, he felt that he was not alone in the grey, monotone room. He crept slowly along the rows of the locker room, hearing for any footsteps other than the soft plodding from his own bare feet. 'There's someone here…Damn it, someone is fucking with my mind here!' he thought to himself, feeling his anger rise at the thought. But just as it easily rose, his anger lowered to a simmer as his suspicions are wrong and he was alone in the cold locker room. He blew out the suppressed air he held in as he stripped off his underclothes and wrapped a towel around his hips.

'Maybe Jonas is right…maybe I should get medication or therapy…'

The Sniper felt his eyes widen at this sudden thought that his mind had produced al on its own. But quickly disagreed with the thought and muttered, "I don't need help. Not from pills and syrups, and not from talking with other people here! They're all as fucked up as me; especially the damn me-"

He bit his tongue as he entered into the showers, seeing that he wasn't alone after all.

There by the far left shower head, the Medic was wrapped in a towel, his body wet with water and the glasses in his hand foggy with steam. The Australian just froze in the spot, feeling his heart pound and throat tighten like a stretched rubber band. He just watched the older man try to wipe away the steam with one hand while his other hand held the towel in place. Kaiser then slipped his glasses on his nose and muttered something, then turned to see Lucas standing there, staring. He asked quietly, "Lucas, vhy are you standing zhere?"

The situation before him left Lucas speechless; the question only made it worse. He replied, "Just came in for a rinse, that's all; I was waiting for you to leave…." Kaiser sighed and nodded, saying, "It's alright; at least you came in at ze right time. I vill be out of ze vay in a minute; I know how you hate to rinse vith others."

The Sniper only nodded stiffly while the Medic cautiously walked across the wet tile, being careful not to slip. Lucas side-stepped to the nearest shower head as Kaiser left the showers, then he turned on the water full blast to cold, wanting to cool down his fiery emotions of spite and lust.

'DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!! I HATE IT WHEN I GET THIS WAY!'

-----------

Thought I would do it right? I am not that way. I hope this is better.

All characters belong to TF2 and to the Valve company.


	4. Exposed and Hunted

YEah, big disappointment in the third chapter huh? Oh well. I hope I'm not rushing this story too much. I feel that I really am.

I'll be honest with you, I am not pleased with this chapter. I may redo it.

All characters belong to Team Fortress 2 and to the company of Valve.

---

A few minutes later, Lucas was washed, dressed and was ready to begin, but he was unprepared mentally. Slumped at a table, Lucas was face down on the top, his breakfast shoved to the side for the flies, or someone else, to eat. The encounter in the shower was still heavy in his mind, though he was extremely thankful that no one else saw incident. But a single, drawled out question broke the hope like it was glass.

"Mon ami, are you still entranced with the beauty of a wet man's body?"

Lucas rose up immediately, glaring at the man seated to his left. The Spy was toying with Lucas' food with a plastic spoon, smirking sheepishly. He turned his head towards Lucas and asked, "Why Lucas, I never knew that your so-called 'behavior code' can be broken with such a question. But I am amazed that you are THAT type of man."

Lucas was livid; he could feel his face turn red with embarrassment and anger. He just wanted to take his kukri and jab it down his throat. 'Move it up and down his esophagus until he gurgles for mercy; gurgles in his own fucking blood until he drowns!' His mind screamed, 'KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH! NO ONE will miss him! JUST KILL HIM NOW!' But his body disobeyed the mind's command, obeying to his own code instead.

He gritted his teeth, then grumbled and sat back down, then leaned close to the Spy, grabbed his tie and hissed into the European's ear, "Listen you little bastard. Tell a man about this, and you will die. I will do it, one more push over the edge and I will kill you!" But the Spy chuckled and pushed the Aussie away playfully, then said, "You're a stupid little man Lucas. Empty threats are not in your code, so why should I obey to such an empty threat such as this? It was as bland as this food; not even the small burst of fury you shown made it convincing."

The Spy then stood up, straightened his tie, and walked away, a faint trail of cigarette smoke trailed behind him. Lucas growled at the European and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, trying hard to calm his breathing and heart beat down to a calm, dull throb, then went into convincing himself that all he heard was a hoax.

'He's fucking lying! Bloody European is lying! There is no way he could…he could…no way he could. There was no fucking way…he was talking with Jonas….he was…'

The slow cloud of depression gripped his chest, calm his heart and breathing, but it made each inhale feel like shoving a payload cart. He then slumped down until his cheek came in contact with the table top, then pushed his akubra on to his right side, covering up his miserable face, and his shame. Soon, the misery became a blanket to him, making him fall to a dark, imageless sleep.

---------

"Hey man, you ok?"

Lucas pulled his head from the table and looked up and the Scout, the florescent lights making him look older. The Sniper muttered, "What is it Scott? I'm not in the bloody mood." But the young man replied, "It's battle time man; we get to blow up RED's shit all over the place!" But Lucas put his head back on table and muttered, "I'm not needed for the payload cart; leave that to Jonas and the rest of the blokes. Leave me alone."

Scott sighed and yelled out, "DUDE! HE'S NOT MOVING!!!" Then the sound of departing footsteps made the poor man sighed and return to his moping. But the moping silence was interrupted immediately when a shouting was heard in echos down the hallway, then several thundering footfalls comming close to his current position made him look up and see the Solder, Heavy and Demoman rush in and try to grab him. He crawled under the table and dashed through a tangle of legs, then ran out of the kitchen. But he didn't expect Scott was waiting by the door frame, putting him at a disadvantage when Scott swung the bat. The metal stick connected with his head and sent him falling down; a hazy daze wrapped his brain, and then slipped him into a dark unconsciousness.

----------------------

A gentile swinging movement made him woke up, seeing that the sky he woke up to was the moving, grey ceiling of a hallway. He then felt his wrists and ankles held by strong hands, feeling that they almost swallowed his hands and feet completely. Looking down, he saw the Demoman holding his ankles behind his back and Scott was leading the way slowly. Looking up, he saw the Heavy holding his wrists and looking straight ahead, then the Solder popped out of nowhere and began to yell in his face.

"Well, look who woke up! Had a nice nap princess?" The Solder barked at a tone hard enough to crush diamonds. The Sniper spat back, "When I said I didn't want to do my job today, I mean it! Give me a break Jackson, I am tired today!" He then wriggled and grunt, trying hard to pull himself free from his teammate's grip.

"OI! If ye didn't act like a kid, we wouldn't hafe ta do this ya know!" The Demoman yelled out while trying to turn around and get a better hold on his ankles. "Let me go damn it! NOW!!!" The Sniper yelled, feeling the fury and adrenaline blend together and flow into his blood and muscles.

"Matt, let go. I deal with this baby." The Heavy then muttered, but Matt replied quickly, "Are you daft man?! I can't let go! You are nuts!" Still, the Heavy muttered "Let go." With that, Matt released the Sniper's ankles, letting the Sniper step onto the ground. But before he could pull himself away, the Heavy slammed his body into Lucas and pinned him against the wall. The Heavy then yelled out, "No time to act like bratty baby Sniper! Is time to fight! And when is time to fight, everyone fights! No time for cowards!"

Lucas growled at the Russian's yelling, and then tried to force the man off of him. But with a smaller body, and smaller strength, this tired Lucas quickly, and he was now part of a Cement and Heavy sandwich. He sighed and said, "Alright...alright. You win, now get off." The Heavy obeyed and stepped away from the wall, but still held onto his wrists. Lucas looked back at the Russian, hearing him mutter, "Don't trust you yet to let you go. Will let go once we go to battle."

With that, like a prisoner being sent to his execution, Lucas followed the four men as they went to the front gates.


	5. You weren't expecting that, were ya?

Alright, the last chapter was cleaned up a bit, so read that again first then ou willl understand what happend here. This one might be a little longer than the rest.

All characters belong to TF2 and Valve company. I think...

---------

The five reached the front gates, where Jonas, Kaiser, The Spy and Nathan the Engineer waited while being taunted by a RED scout on the other side. "'Bout time you shown up!" Nathan blurted out, "This damn Scout is a thorn in my side! It burns me that Jonas can't set him aflame before the match!" Jonas nodded in agreement, now wearing his Pyro mask and gear, then he turned back to try to set the dancing RED on fire while he jumped back and forth and swung his bat on the metal gate. Jackson sighed and shook his head, muttering, "How many damn kids do I have to put up with?!" He then went to the gate and screamed out, "GET YOUR ASS BACK TO YOUR BASE OR I WILL SHOVE THIS  
ROCKET UP YOUR ASS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD SOLDER?!" Apparently, the RED scout backed away and dashed off towards the RED base while Jackson snickered in satisfaction. "Gets them every time."

The solder stood at attention and cleared his throat, then said, "Alright men! This is Goldrush! You all know the mission objective; push our bomb cart into RED base and blow all their equipment into pieces! The people to go to the cart are Mathew, Mikhail, and me! Nathan, you will run ahead and build sentries as we push the cart; place dispensers if you need to! Scott, go ahead and search for all the Sentries, Dispensers and Teleporters ahead for the Spy to sap; I know the RED Engineer is quick at building sentries to level 3. Jonas, go with Kaiser to brush away any approaching enemies; remember to watch your back and your heads! And Lucas, pick off the offenders! Unless you want to sleep more…Then I will find you and smack the shit out of you!"

Lucas only grimaced and looked down, then muttered quietly, "I won't fall asleep." But The Solder stepped up to him, raised his chin with his hand and threateningly asked, "What was that, Private Sleeping Beauty?"

"I won't fall asleep!"

--

Jackson released Lucas' chin and said, "Good. I hope you wouldn't run away from your duty either!" Then he turned around and went back to the supplies room, going off to get his supplies. The Sniper only muttered a dark curse and tugged his wrists again, seeing that the Russian's grip is still strong. "Mate, let me go so I can get my gun." Lucas said in an annoyed tone. But the Russian replied, "When everyone has their gun, you get your gun, baby." With that, Lucas slumped and struggled to pull his wrists free, even if it means if he breaks them.

"I'm a grown man Mikhail; I can get my own damn gun if I want to!" He growled, but the Russian still held tight on his wrists. But before he could reply, Scott butted in with a quick sentence. "We gotta get ready! It's gonna start in a minute!!!" This made the Russian release Lucas and made a mad dash for the locker room, followed closely behind by Matt and Scott. Lucas just stood there, staring at the three while rubbing his wrists in silent happiness.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn around to see Nathan behind him, followed by a humble question. "Are you gonna get your equipment or just stand there?" But the Sniper only grinned sheepishly and said, "'Apparently, I'm the toddler, so I must stay here until they get back or they'll rip my ears out." The engineer took out a rag and wiped his goggles, then said, "Lu, is that you? Are you a damn spy?"

"No, why?"

"If I wasn't mistaken…that was a cocky comment you said there a minute."

Lucas shook his head in disagreement, until the slow realization came into view upon his face, making him stop shaking his head. He growled as he walked back to the locker room, pulling his hair out in frustration at what he just done.

--

The mission began in one minute, and everyone rushed to their mission objectives. It was found out that there was a level three sentry in front of the first checkpoint, its engineer nearby with a smug grin on his face. But that only lasted for a few minutes when the RED engineer screamed and fell to the ground dead. Lucas groaned at his successful headshot, feeling bored rather than glad. 'At least my skills aren't dead yet…' he thought to himself as he loaded up his gear and prepared to move onward.

The wooden steps creaked under his weight as he walked carefully down, and he cursed himself for it. He could hear his teammates scream battle commands, explosions and gun fire in the distance; but in his current position, it was nothing but the wind through the wooden buildings and shacks, creating an eerie howling. Normally, it wouldn't faze the Australian, but today, it sent a chill down his spine. 'Damn it, I need to hurry up!' he thought, quickening his pace and running towards his next planned snipe spot. He could feel paranoia already gripping his heart and mind as he imagined that there was a second sound of footfall behind him. He then reached behind him and pulled out his kukri, then spun around and swung the knife around.

Instead of thinking he would hit empty air, a grunt sounded as his kukri stuck into something invisible. The invisible figure materialized into the BLU spy, the usual smooth face replaced with pain in his eyes and blood trickling through his teeth. Lucas pulled his kukri out and yelled out, "Why are you here SPY?! You were supposed to go with the others!" But the image of the BLU spy disappeared to the image of the RED spy, making Lucas grab his by the collar of his shirt and lift him. "I knew it, bloody spies, RED or BLU; they are all the damn same!" But the RED Spy only raised his hand and then said, "I would run mon ami; or your blood will tint the desert soil." Before Lucas could ask, his back was hit with several sharp objects. He turned his head and saw the familiar glint of glasses of the RED Medic, his needle gun aimed and poised to shoot.

Dropping the spy, Lucas ran for his life as more syringes began to fly again, hitting the dirt, or the back of him. Already, he could feel the narcotic medicine work its way though his body, but he pushed on as adrenaline outnumbered the medicine. He dragged out his Submachine and fired back, bullets hitting the rock the two hid behind with chips of rocks flying on each impact of the bullets. He kept firing until he ducked behind a barrel and crouched down to recover. Curling his fingers around a syringe on his left shoulder, he winced as he pulled it out, and then eyed the empty container for a clue of what exactly was inside. He groaned silently and then crawled from the barrel and into the shadows, feeling miserable for letting himself get this way.

-----

What seemed like minutes was an eternity as Lucas crawled to the final checkpoint, seeing the others made it without trouble. He picked himself up and brushed off the dust before having the Solder seize his neck and shake him back at forth. Jackson instantly screamed, "Where were you, ya lazy son of a bitch?! The RED Sniper got smarter and tried to blow our brains by aiming at the payload cart!" Jonas tried to explain, but weakness gripped his body as he felt his entire body go limp with each shake. He could feel the poison grip his mind and body, making him lose grip with his surroundings. But he struggled out a weak response, "Check my back, mate…I was ambushed. The RED med got smart too…."

The solder dropped Lucas, allowing him to stand with wobbly muscles and weak legs. He nearly fell over if it wasn't for Jonas to lend a supportive shoulder for him to lean on. He then felt sharp yanks on his back, realizing that someone was pulling the syringes out of his back; he would raise his voice at the pain, but decided against it; half the reason is for tiredness, and half the reason for fear of getting shook again. The voices were all a blur to him, a mix of high and low pitches; gruff, soft or muffled. His vision then began to water away; merging colors, people, items, images and buildings into a mashed up painting. Then it grew dark for him, and everything slipped into unconsciousness.

----------

"…cas…Lucas…Please Lucas…Open your eyes…"

Lucas awoke to a cooing, gentle voice, opening his eyes to see it was night again, moon full and still in the dark, starry sky. He was alone when he glanced around the landscape, the ivory beams acting as a dim flashlight; but the fact still stood that he was alone, and the scenery was solemn without a living soul to disturb it, save for Lucas.

He stood up slowly, wondering what had happed before he awoke to this place again. Then it rushed back, his emotions beginning to warp and tangle his senses into a woven maze.

'Shower, Kaiser, Spy, Scott, the bloody rush at the kitchen, ambushed by RED…'

His heart then began to ache again, a dull throb beginning to race faster with a passing second. A hand seized his chest while the other grabbed a corner as he arched over. "DAMN IT." He hissed out, seeing his hat and sunglasses fall to the dirt while he stared at the desert-like earth. The pain had gripped his body in a matter of minutes; the urge to weep from the pain was growing stronger and stronger with each passing second.

"Help…" He cried pitifully, feeling his legs give out and making his body crumple down to the dirt like tower of children's building blocks beginning to crumble. "Someone help!" He cried again, reaching a hand out to paw pitifully at the soil, trying to crawl to somewhere dark; somewhere so no one can find him the way he is. 'Not this way, not this way! I don't want anyone to find me this way! Where is everyone?!' His mind screamed in his skull, but no one heard him, nor did any one hear his last cry.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! PLEASE!!!"

--

Lucas sprang from his bed, grasping his head and feeling the cold sweat build upon his forehead and face. "A nightmare…" he muttered between gasps, "Another nightmare. What is wrong with me? What is it with these fucking nightmares?!" His fear turned shortly into anger, feeling that he wanted to throw off the sheets on him, flip the mattress of his bed over and run away. But yet, a tugging pain made him stay, one that spread from his back to his arms and chest. He looked down and saw his body was wrapped in bandages, and his arm was hooked up to an IV filled with a clear fluid. He sighed and calmed down, slowly realizing that he's been transported to the sick bay.

But the feeling of calm slowly rose to anger as he realized that he's in a sick bay while the others are getting shot at back at the Goldrush mission. He slowly raised himself gently, grabbing the IV pole to keep it steady, as well as keeping it from popping out from his forearm. He mentally screamed, 'Got to get back. Work first, everything else later! Why did I slack off!?'

"Vhat in ze vorld are you doink?!"

Lucas turned his head and saw Kaiser there, a syringe in one hand and a shocked/crossed look upon his aged face. The Sniper was once again caught off guard at the scene, words leaving him and felt his body froze on him. But unlike last time, the words came back as quick as they left, allowing him to stagger out a stuttered phrase. "T-the mission Kaiser…I gotta..."

But the Medic stormed towards him and placed his hands on Lucas' shoulders, making him sit back down on the bed and release the IV pole. The German then laid his syringe down on a tray and said, "Forget ze mission Lucas. Ve got to ze first part, but ze rest of ze plan vas postponed because of ze RED's new strategy of shooting ze Payload cart. Ve're commink up vith a new plan as ve speak, but for now, relax. Zhat RED Medic gave you enough Narcotics to put a bull down; I'm amazed zhat you're still alive!"

Lucas nodded quietly and replied, "I guess it's luck then. Pure damn luck. Anyone else hurt?" But Kaiser only shook his head, saying, "A few scratches here and zhere, but nothink serious." Lucas then nodded again and said, "Good. At least I won't be somewhat guilty. Could you tell everyone I'm sorry?" The German rose and said, "Ja, I vill. Just keep still and lay down. It vas a battle saving you, and I vill not lose you because of your dummkopf decisions." Lucas nodded, and said, "Alright doc, I won't be stupid this time. Before you leave, I want to say something…"

The BLU medic paused, and then asked, "Vell, vhat is it?"

"It's something secret to me; I can't say it out loud. Get a bit closer to me."

The doctor leaned in till they were staring into each other's eyes and then asked, "This better?" And Lucas nodded. Then he grabbed Kaiser's tie and shirt, and pulled the German to him until they kissed. Kaiser admitted muffled sounds of decline and resistance, but Lucas still held him in place until the German yanked himself away and fell down on the floor. The elder man's eyes were wide with surprise, his glasses askew and his tie pulled out. He then picked himself up and staggered out the door, leaving the Australian alone. Only one sentence lingered in his mind at that moment.

'Holy fuck, what did I just do?!'

---

To be continued...


	6. Whiskey Tears and Warped Emotions

I know this chapter is a rotton egg, but I am in a complete and utter rut. I appologize for this short chapter, as well as past short chapters. And the sence that this scene is incredibly sped up.

Any ideas any one?

------

'Vhat ze fuck did he just do?'

This one sentence lingered in the still shocked German walked down the hallway. It wasn't like him to curse like that, not even in his mind. But this called for a curse, because of what happened back in the sick bay with Lucas. Kaiser just shook his head and erased the image away, shrugging it off as a side effect from the narcotics, that or a hallucinogen the RED Medic slipped in his formula. "Zhat RED moron is utterly insane. But, he sounded like he vanted to do it…" He muttered as he walked onward, his boots creating a rhythmic scuffle across the tiles.

His slow tread lead him to the kitchen, the sounds of Jonas and Scott's laughter bringing him back to reality. "Hey! Never thought to see you here! I thought you were in the sick bay taking care of Lucas!" Jonas said, but the German replied quietly, "He's out cold. But he'll live." Then he made his way to the cabinets and started to look through the various bottles and canisters that scattered around. Finally, he pulled a brown bottle out of the cabinet, staring at it with admiration. "H-hey man, that's-!" Scott began, but Kaiser pulled the cork out of the mouth of the bottle and tipped it into his mouth until the bitter liquid flowed down his throat. He choked and gagged at the taste, spitting up droplets of the liquid and nearly dropping the bottle.

He closed his eyes as he felt stinging tears come from the reaction, and then felt someone grabbing him while the bottle in his hands was pulled away from him. Then he felt his body being guided into a chair and forced to sit down while someone etched their fingers pass his glasses and forcibly opened his right eye. He saw though his watery eye Scott as he stared on with an expression of worry. "DUDE!" He heard him scream, "You drunk out of MATT'S whiskey! That's some strong shit man!"

Normally, the older man would have demanded that the immature runner would get away, but he felt a headache dominate over the eye pain. "Please Scott, stop yelling. My head is beginning to throb…" He begged, grabbing Scott's hand and pulled it away, and then placed his head on the wooden table. The cool wood did nothing to ease the throbbing, it felt like it made it even worse. "Scott…Scott…go to mein office. Get me aspirin, stat!" The German muttered, but the young one just stood there, saying, "Uh…I don't know…After what I saw what our last Demoman did with beer and some weed he found…I ain't taking any chances. I'm just gonna stay here until Jonas get's back with some water. Maybe he won't know…"

Kaiser raised his head suddenly and blurted out, "It is just alcohol you dummkopf; I didn't drink rat poison!" Scott continued, "That's just it man; Matt said he'll kill anyone that drinks his whiskey!" But as Scott said it, Kaiser tuned him out, quickly muttering in his mind, 'It's just alcohol! Vhy is he getting vorried about sharing a little liquor? Zhat Scottish monkey can make more!' His thoughts scattered when he felt himself being picked up by the back of his shirt collar and lifted upwards until he was face to face with a pissed off Scotsman.

"The bloody fuck are ye doin'?!" Matt blurted out in his face; the stench of alcohol still lingering faintly in his breath. "Ye be acting crazy if ye drink out of MY SCRUMPY!!!" But the German raised a hand and said, "Zhen you need to share. I need somezhink strong, and the whiskey fits ze bill." Then hit the hand holding his shirt collar and dropped to the floor. Grabbing the bottle off of the counter, he left the kitchen and the occupants alone.

-----------------

'I vas an alcoholic; those idiots zink just because I am ze only one vith medical experience, I'm not allowed to drink.' He thought as he took another small swig of the whiskey he took with him. "I know enough secrets to keep zem avay from me. I am not a child."He muttered darkly, holding the brown bottle tightly while walked farther and farther from the quiet kitchen. "I can drink! Zhey do not control me! NEIN! Zhey do not…control…me."

His slow walk to his office was lonely, not a human being in the hall with him to ask how are things, or to even converse. His headache ebbed to a dull throbbing, but the Medic paid no mind to it as he continued to drink straight from the bottle. "So many secrets I know. Not a person to share vith." He muttered, turning the door handle and stepping into his office.

It was cold and dark, as the office held no window, and was located near the meat locker. Turning on the fluorescent light, a soft, cream colored covering blanket the room, now displaying neatly cleaned operating utensils, several medical books and journals, a few books for his pleasure, a single bed, and a desk and chair; "Home sweet home" he muttered. He slumped down into the chair and placed the bottle on the desk, then stared up at the wall, taking off his glasses and placing them next to the bottle. Then began to breathe slowly, allowing his emotions to drain away like water as he felt the whiskey take its desired effect.

'I need to get drunk once in a vhile…maybe twice. Forget everyzhink in ze world around me, even mein own teammates…' He then thought, staring at the ceiling as his gaze slowly grew lazy. 'Even forget Lucas kissing me. It's just a drug effect…just a drug effect from narcotics…no...Hallucinogen? BAH! Vhy do I care?!' He stood up from his chair and made his way to his lone bed, lying down and stared at the ceiling again while his hands held the back of his head. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to take over and pull away the stress.

'It did feel right…ze way he kissed me…never knew Australians can French kiss…'

Snapping his eyes open, he sat upright in bed and shouted out, "IT IZ NOT RIGHT!!!!" But there was no one with him, just the air. He sighed and shook his head lightly, and then eased himself on the bed again, turning to his side and dropped into sleep.

-----

'Shit, oh shit, oh shit!'

Lucas held his head as he brushed his fingers through his brown hair, wishing now that he was at his post instead of in the sick bay; out alone, with the desert sun and warm air instead of in bandages and bed sheets. 'I will never show my face to Kaiser again, never again!' he mentally screamed, and then got up again from his bed, grabbing the IV pole and walking towards a chair that held his uniform.

'It vas a battle saving you, and I vill not lose you because of your dummkopf decisions.'

The statement flashed in his mind, making him scream, "BLOODY FUCK! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU DID EVERYTHING TO SAVE ME! I WAS BETTER OFF DEAD!!!" He ripped the needle of the IV out of his arm and quickly put on his uniform, then used some bandages to wrap the opened vein tightly to keep the blood from staining his shirt. He gripped the doorknob tightly and turned, taking one last look at the sick bay before pushing the door open and walked out.

'Bloody feelings, I don't need love! I don't! A complete waste of my time and abilities, destroys my reputation as a professional sniper, and ruins my life!'

He kept walking; quickening his pace to the locker room as he could feel the urge to curl his finger around the trigger of his riffle grew as strong as his love. He entered in, seeing Jackson cleaning out his rocket launcher carefully. Ignoring the wacked out veteran, he opened his locker, gathered his equipment and slammed the door, making the Solder drop his cleaning rag. "Lucas!" He screamed, "Why aren't you in the sick bay?!" But Lucas screamed back, "I AM DOING MY DUTY AS A SNIPER SIR!!! I WILL NOT SLACK OFF EVER AGAIN SIR!!!" Then proceed to walk onward, leaving the stunned solder to stare at the departing sniper.

'No one is going to stop me, no one! I don't want to deal with another person ever again! I will not be like that damn RED Sniper! Stupid medic, stupid spy, stupid urges; FUCK, WHY DID I ACT LIKE SUCH A PANSY?!'

--------------

To be continued...


	7. Even more Warped Minds

Grah...this may not be so good. Oh well. I know it breaks character, but I tried.

I do not own TF2 in anyway possible. Believe me; I would be very luvky if I did.

------------------

Lucas arrived at the training area, seeing Mikhail and the Spy already in the middle of training. Grabbing a few sniper bullets from a set up dispenser, the Sniper loaded his riffle and aimed at a rusty metal plate painted red and white upon a pole twenty meters away. HE fired and made a bull's eye, then smirked, feeling accelerated at the feel of the shot. HE reloaded, and fired again, another bull's eye. Reloaded, fired, and another bull's eye. The reloading grew faster, the firing just as quick and bull's eyes achieved at the blink of an eye.

'Yeah, this is me. I'm getting it back; I'm getting to be me again. Faster the reload, faster the head shot.'

He then paused and looked at his work; the plate had a huge hole in it, showing the pole that held it up. He smirked at this, feeling satisfied that he was back to the way he was; a professional, not a pansy. He chuckled and walked towards the dispenser for more bullets when he heard a voice behind him.

"Shouldn't you be in the sick bay Lucas? I know you miss your soon-to-be bed buddy."

Turning his head slightly, he saw the Spy smirking at him, close enough to allow Lucas to poke him in the eyes. Instead of an outburst, Lucas smiled at the Spy, showing off teeth white enough to be considered pearls. Then he said quietly, "I'm better and pretty damn happy Mr. Spy, thank you for asking. I can't waste an entire day in bed when I could be practicing my head shots, with you and Mikhail."

The Spy was stunned to silence, staring at Australian with a small hint of fear. He then backed away slowly, his wide eyes still on Lucas and his toothy grin. Mikhail noticed this when the European nearly fell on top of his gun, then followed the man's gaze onto Lucas as he still stared at the Spy with his hidden eyes and grin. "Hey! You need to be in sick bay!" The Russian ordered, "Injured man is as worse as dead man!" But Lucas chuckled and held up his hands, saying, "But daddy, look; I feel great and look great too." Then he chuckled like an idiot while Mikhail grew pissed off at the mock-like comment he received. "I WILL CRUSH YOU!" The Russian then screamed, charging towards Lucas with arms outstretched and hands ready to crush his neck.

But the Australian picked up his riffle and dashed through the door and into the hallway, the enraged Heavy still chasing him with the intent of murder. He then cackled loud enough to be heard through several rooms, saying, "Ya can't catch me Heavy! I'm too fast fer ya!!! I AM TOOO FUCKING  
FAST FOR YA!!!" Then he turned around, aimed his riffle, and shot Mikhail, hitting his knee. The Russian crumbled quickly, sliding on the floor before coming to a halt. "I'm also too smart for you, ya stupid Russian!" He then added, grinning at his handy work while Mikhail struggled to get into an upright position, leaning against the wall while his legs were outstretched; the left knee oozing blood through the bullet hole.

"Stupid, stupid Russian. I am not a toddler; I am a wild card mate. A very wild card." He then said quietly, ignoring that a few of the teammates peered out of their rooms to see the commotion. "You think I'm going to roll over and play dead, just because you are ten times bigger than me?" But the Russian did not respond; he stared at the bullet hole as it continued to bleed and stain his pants. He then turned his head to the Australian and asked, "What is wrong with you? Are you deciding to grow insane? Or is this your country's tradition for revenge?" But the sniper shook his head and said, "Nah Heavy; you just needed to learn that size doesn't matter when you're staring down a barrel of a riffle."

"What is wrong with you?!"

The Sniper looked up and saw the Spy walking cautiously towards him; the fear on his face grew to an advanced level. He screamed, "You're acting insane Lucas! Your standards, your code!" But the Sniper flipped the European off and walked away from the scene, leaving the two behind as they stared on.

----

'Am I really going crazy?'

The question hung in his head as he began to climb the ladder of his post, his weaponry on his back and the sun beginning to set. 'All that I've done today…kissed Kaiser, screwed with the Spy, shot Mikhail…maybe I am going insane…I don't know why…' Lucas sighed deeply as he climbed onto the platform, placing his weaponry against the wall of his platform and slipping down next to them.

'I am a professional, yet I acted like a complete and utter mad man…why did I do all that? Why?' He then wondered while he began to scratch at the bandage where he ripped the IV out. 'Is it because of Kaiser? Medication? Lack of either one? Or both? That would work; I have gone crazy with all the narcotics pumped into me by the RED medic…yeah…that's the answer…'

But deep down, Lucas knew that narcotics were not the reason why he acted like a mad man. Watching the sunset, he tipped his akubra to hide his eyes as a tear began to slip down his cheek.

----

On the other side, Kaiser woke up abruptly at a very hard rapping at his door. Clutching his head, he stumbled to the door, grabbing his glasses and slipping them on. Grabbing the door handle, he yelled out, "Stop pounding, I heard you ze first time!!!" Yanking it open, he was staring into the face of Jonas; wide eyed and pale as a bed sheet. "Kaiser…problem! Mikhail's been shot! Grab your kit and pack! Date prisa!" The German sighed, and stumbled over to his medipack as it rested against the wall, then grabbed a large first aid kit beside it. 'I woke up from a hangover for zhis?' he quietly thought while he walked out of his office and followed the panicked Spaniard down the hallway.

"So, vhat happened? How did ze Heavy get shot, Jonas?" The medic asked quietly while he clicked his pack on, letting it warm up and let off a small hum. "I don't know for sure, but the Spy knows what happened in detail. All he said was that Jonas acted weird, made Mikhail mad, chased him, and Lucas shot him. The bullet's still in his knee and Scott and the Spy are with Mikhail, but we gotta hurry!" A grumble rose from the German's throat and he muttered, "Vhy didn't anyone try to stop ze bleeding before hand? Better yet, vhy should I be sacrificing my time to help someone zhat doesn't even like ze team?!"

The Pyro stopped and turned around, staring at the perturbed Medic, his eyes growing wider. "¿Qué? Åre maldito loco?! What are you saying man? There's a guy with a busted knee and you're acting dramatic?!" But instead of a reply, Kaiser put the first aid kit and the medipack in Jonas' arms, and then turned around on his heels and walked away, saying, "I have a hangover to deal vith; you're only making it vorse. Zhere is a manual to deal vith gun vounds and to operate ze medigun. But other zhan zhat, you're on your own, arschloch. I am done tryink."

The Spaniard only held the equipment, and just asked quietly, "¿Qué carajo está pasando?"

--

The German made it back to his cold room, shutting and locking the door tight, then taking his chair and propping it under the door handle. Then grabbing the whiskey bottle from his desk, he plugged it with a throw away latex gloved and a rubber band and placed it in his coat pocket. Then he stood up on his desk and began to pull away the air grate until it came loose.

"I know ze Solder vill come after me…vell, I am not his prisoner ov war; he'll get me vhen I'm dead."

Throwing the grate to the floor with a clang, he lifted himself into the air vent and began to crawl away from his office. A few meters of crawling, he came up to the vent that led into the meat locker. Ignoring it, he continued onward, sliding through the cold metal shafts and blowing air.

Long minutes of crawling led out half hung over German to outside with the exhaust, the afternoon sun tinting the area a slight orange. Looking through the grate, he slammed his palms against the grate until it fell out with a clank.

"Finally, freedom…"

Carefully, he slipped himself out of the vent and fell on his back onto the dry earth. Picking himself up, he picked up the grate and shoved it back into place, then turned around and stared at the purple sky; stars beginning to appear and twinkle like teary eyes. Pulling the whiskey bottle and uncorking it, he took a long drink and hiccupped, then began to walk onward through the desert area.

"Grah, vhy did I sign up for zhis? Vhy?" He asked himself, keeping his voice low enough. "I just got out from a war, vhy go through another? Zhere are better Medics zhan I; far better." Taking another long drink, he saw the top of the Sniper's roost, looking ominous in the darkening sun. 'Ze roost.' He thought, 'Lucas is still injured, vhich means a place for me to hide…' Nodding with the idea, he trudged towards the shadowy tower, hoping that sanctuary is guaranteed.

-----

To be continued....


	8. A Boring Main Course, a Yummy Dessert

Happy V-day everyone. I know it gets boring. But think of it as a box of bland cerial with a special surprize. Though I think I got bashed in the brain before I wrote this chapter, so sorry for the unstabibility. I just thought to add in other character's insight....

All characters belong to TF2.

----

We separate ourselves from the German and Australian's dilemma to the rest of the group and their thoughts. In the dark meeting room, the seven men were sitting around the table and muttering, including Mikhail; his leg bandaged and healed somewhat. The men quieted down as the Commander walked in slowly and sat down gracefully, a cigarette poised in her lips and her eyes lowered. "I see that the Medic and the Sniper are absent." She coldly said. "This is the reason why this meeting is called and I'm here wasting my time?"

Jackson cleared his throat and said in a voice as calm as he could manage, "Yes ma'am, that is why this meeting is called. I am growing concerned why our Medic and Sniper are behaving the way they are; it might be because of psychological problems, or some illness, maybe a medicine injected. None of us can tell why this is happening." Scott added, "Yeah, those guys are acting nuts! There was no way Lucas would shoot his own teammates, or will the German guy refuse to heal us!"

"Silence you little brat or I will cut your gonads off." The woman replied, making the youngest member look down, holding a tinge of embarrassment and regret on his face. "As for the Sniper and Medic, Jackson," She continued, "I see no problem. Everyone snaps one time or another; it is natural." But Jackson replied urgently, "But miss…this is a problem; what if this were to happen on the battle field? We would be in trouble without a medic or a sniper to assist in our missions!"

The old woman shook her head and took a slow drag from her cigarette, then blew nicotine-filled smoke in Jackson's face, saying, "That is what a Sentry and a Dispenser is for. They add more fire power, and heal people; and I am sure our Engineer is capable of learning how to build more of those little wonders." But Nathan paused, and then said, "Well miss, I need more metal for that capability, but Jackson there's got a point. Sentries and Dispensers don't make up for missing teammates; it just doesn't work that way."

The comment made the commander grimace, her cigarette almost falling out of her lips. "Th' engie's right miss," Matt then sputtered up, "Ah mean, dependin' on machines don't always work ya know. Spies are crafty little buggers; destroyin' every'ting and stabbin' people." The commander then began to grit her teeth slowly, digging her nails into the table. "I'm sorry mistress, but I must agree with everyone here." The Spy then said, eyes lifeless but still aggressive. "Even though I am not a friend of Lucas, I feel that if there are problems with the team, they must be fixed before we go on."

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, standing up and slamming her palms on the table. The men looked at her with fearful expressions, a few beginning to quiver. Sighing, she took her seat again and said, "Alright, if it is THAT much of a problem to all of you, we shall deal with it before we go on with future missions." Jackson swallowed and said, "Thank you ma'am. I know it isn't much of a crisis, but I just don't like to be a few cards short of a full deck." The only response was a mutter and a wave of a withered hand, nails filed to a sharp point.

"Now, does anyone have an idea as to why this is happening?" The woman coldly asked. Members looked at each other, whispering ideas and thoughts amongst each other. The woman sighed and shook her head, thinking, 'This is going to be one LONG meeting…'

----

Now we change gears to the main dilemma.

Lucas quivered slightly as a wind blew across the nest, nearly knocking his hat off onto the floor. 'Almost completely dark…just a little more time…' he thought to himself, feeling the sentence slowly cross his mind. He sniffled as he wiped away a tear from his eye, then placed his hat on his head and stared at the ceiling. 'Maybe I should quit.' He thought, 'Quit my job as a Sniper, run back to Australia, hook up with my folks, marry, settle down, and die…'

The plan sounded out of his character, but he sighed and nodded, muttering, "Best plan I made up since I was a boy." Then slid down until his back was on the wooden floor and closed his eyes, thinking of all the noise he heard to cradle him to sleep.

'The wind…'

'Some insects…'

'A coyote…'

'Someone's jacket blowing in the breeze…'

'Boots on the ladder?'

HE sat up at sound, thinking, 'Wait… a jacket blowing in the breeze…boots on the ladder? I am going insane…or a spy is coming…' Slowly, he grabbed his kukri from the side of the wall, and then slowly unlocked the door on the floor of his nest. Then he lay on his stomach and waited, his eyes trained on the door, and his ears trained on the rhythmic clank on ladder as they got closer….

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

'Slow bloke! HURRY UP!'

His eyes widened as the clanks stopped, and grew wider as the door slowly lifted. It fell over on its hinges and thudded onto the plank floor, and then a person pulled itself out of the hole. Lucas then sprang into action, getting off the floor and grabbing the new stranger. The two wrestled until Lucas fell on top of him, and then put the blade near the stranger's neck, muttering, "Well, mate, it looks like it's not your luck day. You don't sneak up n me, not in my territory."

The stranger stuttered back, "Damn it Lucas…get off me! I am not a spy! It's me, Kaiser!" This made Lucas get off the stranger with a yelp, staggering backwards and falling through the hole; grabbing the edge of the hole saved him from plummeting to the ground. HE stared at the dark ground, seeing his legs dangle in the air as he held on, thinking, 'Oh…oh shit…oh shit…!'

The thought blew away as he felt a pair of hands grab his clinging hand; looking back, he saw the silhouette of Kaiser as his gloved hands tried to pull him up. "Grab my hand Lucas, I'll pull you up!" He yelled, and Lucas obeyed, handing his other hand to the German, allowing him to pull him up.

---

A few minutes of pulling and the two men were leaning against the wall of the nest. The two were silent, only the sound of their breathing was heard between them. Then the German breathed out, "Vhy are you here Lucas? I thought…you were in…the sick ward…" Lucas replied, "I got bored…but now I wish I stayed in the damn ward."

"Ah yes, I heard about your little…incident vith Mikhail."

"I'm that dumb to do that, huh?"

"Actually, I'm glad you did it."

Lucas blinked, then turned his head towards Kaiser and said, "You're glad I shot Mikhail?" Kaiser looked back at him and nodded, a smile preyed upon his lips. "Ja, I am glad. Glad, glad, glad, glad, glad! It iz a good slap to Mikhail, ze egotistical dummkopf; he alvays zhink HE makes up ze entire team, but he is a dumb, slow Russian convict!"

The Australian was silent for a while, trying to let what he just heard sink in. Kaiser only took out his stolen bottle of whiskey, pulled off the make-shift cork, and drank deep. Then he passed it over to Lucas and asked, "Vant some? I stole it from Matt." The Australian nearly resisted, but grabbed the bottle and drank a few gulps. "Whiskey tastes better if you knew you stole it from another." The German added in as the Australian put the bottle down and placed it between them. "Why are you here?" The Sniper then asked, turning his head at the Medic and giving off a glare. He looked down, and then said, "I refused to heal Mikhail, so I got out here through ze air vents. I know Jackson vould come after me vhen he gets ze news, so I escaped."

Lucas nodded and then said, "I guess we all need to get away when trouble comes. That's why I'm getting out of here; go back to my home, marry and quit." But Kaiser grabbed Lucas' shirt and pulled him to his face, then said, "Don't do zhat! Zhat is not an option!" Then grimaced and let go, turning his back on the Australian and poked his fingers. Lucas stared at him, and then asked, "Why don't you want me to go? I thought you would since because…well…"

Silence followed, the natural sounds filling the air again. Lucas asked again, "Are you going to answer me or are we going to sit here on our arses?" Kaiser turned around, staring at Lucas with glassy eyes, his spectacles adding to the effect. He then crawled forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the Sniper and placing his other hand on the Australian's chest. He then muttered, "I have no one." Then pushed the man down slowly and stared down at him, his right hand still holding Lucas' hand. Lucas muttered, "What are you doing Kaiser? What are you getting at?"

"You're nervous…your heart is beating too fast…" Kaiser said slowly. "I can feel it in my palm…" Lucas pleaded, "Get off me…I don't like where this is goin'." Then raised his hand to push him off, but was slapped away with a gloved hand. HE then leaned in, his left hand moving away from his chest and grabbed Lucas' other hand. HE then muttered, "You loved ze kiss you gave me…vhy so nervous now?" Lucas only breathed, staring back at the glass-encased, grey eyes that stared back at him. He could feel his mind scream desperately for something to happen.

'Get off me NOW! I poisoned you! Get off before it's-'

The Medic kissed the Sniper, passionately locking lips with delicacy and pure lust. Lucas tried to get out of this trap, but he felt his arms automatically go to his back, holding him in the position for a long time. Finally, Lucas gave up and closed his eyes, then kissed back, letting it all go in one, warm embrace of forbidden love. The kiss broke and the two of them smiled at each other, short breaths silent between the two of them. What seemed like frozen time, the silence broke and time flowed again when the Australian finally breathed out, "That was great." The Medic chuckled and said, "I learned from you."

"Vant to go beyond?"

"Hmm….maybe…maybe…"

------

To be continued.


	9. Back to Boredom Or Decisions, Decisions

I appologise for this chapter in advance. Right now, I am in the biggest block I had for a while. Running out of ideas as a bottomless bucket loses water. If you have ideas, I'll consider them.

Again, I am sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

---

The sun rose lazily against the Nevada horizon, the desert shadows retreating to their dark caves and crannies. Nocturnal creatures silence their orchestra and turn in before the night disappears from them completely. Every living thing opens their eyes and continues on with their business with the world.

Among these creatures was Lucas, opening his eye cautiously as the first rays of sun appeared. He stared at the ceiling with wonder, the memories of last night faded as a worn photograph. He sighed and carefully tried to pick himself up from the wooden floor, but something held him down. Looking, he found an arm across his chest and held his left shoulder. His eyes followed the arm to a still sleeping Kaiser, glasses missing and hair sticking out in all places.

'What happened last night? What have I done?' he instantly thought, seeing himself and Kaiser underneath the white coat and the bottle of whiskey was empty, leaning against the wall. The Australian just sat there for a minute, his hands clutching at the lab coat the two used as a blanket while the Medic slept peacefully. Carefully, he grabbed the hand on his shoulder, and returned it to its owner, then inched away from the sleeping body and his coat.

He grabbed the whiskey bottle and threw it out of the nest, a small shattering noise sounding a short distance away. "Fucking whiskey…never drinking that shit again." He muttered to himself while grabbing his kukri off the floor. "Glad we didn't remove anything. Oh damn no, I am fucking glad for that."

'But…it was sort of good…'

"Shut up. No it wasn't. Situations like that are NOT good in ANY way."

'But Lucas…look how happy you made him…'

"He'll be fucking pissed when he wakes up."

'But…'

He banged his head against one of the support beams on the side of the nest, ceasing the internal argument. He glanced over at the sleeping German, who still slept on, undisturbed and unaware of the world around him. With a guilt-ridden conscious, he picked up his riffle, went to the trap door, opened it, and with one last glance at him, he began to climb down the ladder and leave the German to sleep.

--

A few minutes later, Lucas was in BLU base, looking worse for wear and held a hangover in his head. He quietly walked down the hallway, his head pounding and eyes bloodshot. 'I didn't drink that much, yet I'm suffering from a hangover the size of a Heavy! Powerful shit Matt makes.' He thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when he collided with Jonas, in his pyro suit, his mask in his gloved hands. "Sorry Jonas. I guess I was in another world." He muttered, but the Spaniard held up his hands and said, "No worries. I'm just glad you're alright. You and Kaiser were gone all night and…well…you know how Jackson runs by the motto, 'Leave no man behind.' We ended up looking for you two the whole night." The Australian looked down in embarrassment and rubbed his arm gently, then said, "I was in my nest, of course…I seen Kaiser near the bomb basement…"

Jonas replied, "Alright. It's not so bad now that it's light out. You better report to Jackson immediately…maybe he won't eat your head this time." Lucas nodded and said, "I'll go right away, just get some rest, man. You look like crap." Then he passed by the staggering Spaniard, leaving him to lean against the wall.

'Oh crap…the entire team up looking for me…while me and Kaiser…oh damn it…damn spy must've seen us…or someone else…bugger. This is a piece of piss I've worked myself into.'

Walking down the cold hallway, he felt his stomach turn and mouth go dry. But a hangover was far away from him as possible.

--

Minutes of walking brought him to the Solder's private room, a crude sign nailed to the door; reading, 'Knock unless you want your balls gone.' Lucas swallowed hard; a ball of dryness building in his throat. Grabbing the doorknob, he knocked on the door and waited for a muffled response.

'Come in.'

Turning the handle, he pushed the door in and walked into a room of war clatter and file cabinets. Jackson sat at his desk, staring at his spade with emotionless eyes; turning it over and over in his hands and rubbing his thumb on the dirty metal. Lucas cleared his throat, making him look up and refold the spade, then stashed it under his desk. "Lucas," He began, "Glad to see you're…alive and well. Not a scratch on you, so it wasn't RED. Where did you go?" Lucas replied, "I was in my nest. Stayed there all night, tried to…calm down. I apologize for my behavior yesterday…"

Jackson slammed an open hand on his desk and said, "Don't start on your performance damn it. I know what bullshit happened yesterday; I don't need to hear it again. Question is, why did it happen? I know you to be a serious man that sticks to profession; his own rules! You have your own code for fuck sakes! Why now did you crack up?! We're so damn close to blowing those damn RED bastards to the sky and you choose NOW to have a FUCKING BREAKDOWN?!?! YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT WOULDN'T LAST A SECOND IN WORLD WAR 2, NOT IN THE SHIT HOLE I'VE BEEN LIVING IN!"

Jackson stopped himself, his face red with anger and eyes bulging from underneath the blue helmet. He breathed out and sat down again, closing his eyes and taking out his spade again, rubbing the metal with his thumb. "I'm sorry for the outburst Lucas…I just hate it when shit like this happen. It never happened to Dwight Eisenhower; or any of those other great men that won World War 2 for us. This reminds me of a story in my war days…I was sent to Japan because I mistaken it to a flight to Germany…but I was a real hero for going there; I gone to the REAL people that threatened MY country."

Lucas sighed silently as he took a seat in a cheap fold out chair near a card-littered crate. 'Here he goes again ladies and gentlemen; a story from his Japanese World War 2 trips.' He thought to himself.

"It was near the end of the war, when Germany fell, that I wrestled probably my 200th Japanese solder to the ground. Bastard was cursing at me with Asian gibberish, and I responded with a whack from good ole' Lucy right here…BAM!" Then he took his spade and swung it, a stray card flying from the man-made wind. "Hit him square in the head; hit him hard enough to cause the side of him to bleed and pass out. I stood up and laughed at his fallen hide…until I saw something tucked in his bloody helmet. I took it out and it shown a picture of him as a farmer with his wife and a son; he looked…so damn peaceful. I guessed then and there…he didn't want to be in the war he was in. So, out of mercy, I took him in a cave, put covering in front of it, and left him there. Then I made a mad dash to the nearest port and sailed out of there; right before the bombs started to fall."

"I always hoped that guy lived, and returned to his normal life. As for me, I'm always in the war zone; I can't leave it no matter how hard I try. But I respect those who want to leave; I know they have their reasons." The veteran then silenced himself, returning to rubbing his thumb on the metal of the spade. Lucas stood up and asked, "W-what are you sayin' mate? Are you sayin' I should leave the Builders League United for good?"

Jackson lifted his head and replied quickly, "No, no, no, that's not what I'm forcing onto you. I'm giving you a choice Lucas. If this is too much for you, and you want to go back to Australia, that's fine with me. If you want to stay here and fight until you're done, that's fine too. I'll leave the choice to you, take your time to think it over, come back to me when you have a decision."

Lucas stared at the veteran, his mouth slightly agape while the Solder still rubbed his thumb on the spade, sort of petting it. He was going to blurt out, but held his tongue, then said, "I'll come back to you when I made up my mind." The Solder only muttered and Lucas walked out, leaving the man in his room.

--

'Go home? Just…go home?'

The decision thrived in the Sniper's mind, pulling him left or right. 'I can go home, and none of this will happen again…but that will make people think I'm a coward. But if I stay here…I might…fuck Kaiser...But he said he…it was the booze, he didn't say it, the booze did. But he sounded sincere…'

He grabbed his ears and grit his teeth as the mental argument rocked to and fro, begging inside that it would all go away. 'Make it stop, make this stop! Somebody please, make it STOP!!! SHUT UP!!!!'

"Dude, you ok?"

Lucas spun around and came face to face with Scott, eyes wide wand hands held up in defense. "The bloody fuck you want ya brat??!" HE then spat out to the youth, his anger bubbling up again. "Shit man…cool down for a minute…I was just worried 'bout ya…You looked like you were gonna kill somebody…" The Scout replied, a nervous grimace on his face. The Australian growled and said, "I don't feel like killing some bloke at this point. But that can change if you don't GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!!"

Scott just backed away and ran for his life, a few scared whimpers escaping from his mouth. The Sniper the growled and gone on his way, muttering dark phrases under his breath.

To be continued...


	10. Plots and Puke

I apologise for the last chap. 10 you've all seen. I guess I didn't pace myself. I hope this will be a suiting apology gift. It might not be any better, but it's better than the mess you all have seen.

Warning: This contains no love, just puke.

All characters belong to Valve company.

---

'Really, this is not a fine moment for anyone here.'

Our camera turns to the BLU Spy in a dark room. Sleeves rolled up, he dipped pictures in the developing fluid and gently moved them as the image came to view. He grinned at the image, hanging it to dry on a wire. "Well, this will be a fine moment for me; for everyone else…not so much." As he began to work on another image, he began to speak to himself again. "This will be a pretty picture for the scrap book, might drive the German to Russia. That's amusing…a really funny joke…ha ha ha…I must keep that for another day."

He gazed at his work as it dangled on a wire, a sly, creepy grin creeping upon his masked face. The picture displayed Kaiser on top of Lucas as the two were frozen in mid kiss. Another image displayed the two in a sort of orgasmic, yet loving embrace. Three more pictures had shown the two in a fully clothed sexual position, one more outrageous than the last. He chuckled at his handy work as it dried, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "My my…what a web I've began to weave, and it will be rewarding to see the prey. Too bad they didn't go too far; that would've made my day."

He began to laugh lightly as he curled his gloved hands around a pull cord for the dim lamp. "This will indeed be a web no one can dodge." Then the cord was pulled and the only light was his cigarette. As it moved through the darkness, the European chuckled lightly.

"Time for the fireworks to ignite and explode."

--

"Vhat am I doing here…?"

Kaiser stared at the hot, rising sun from the Sniper's nest. His glasses and gloves were missing, his hair was a mess, his coat was on his lap and his tie was dangling around his neck in a loose loop. He could feel his head throb violently as his temples pulsed like a beating heart. But even though all of that had happened, he was happy; overjoyed if you want to magnify his feelings. A soft smile crept on his face, seeing a crow flew though the sky.

Getting up slowly, he crept across the nest's floor in search of his glasses, but was more distracted by his personal thoughts as they zoomed through his pulsating mind. 'Vhat did happen last night? Zhere vas ze vhiskey…running avay…Lucas…now, I'm here. Vhy am I here…and vhy am I happy as a fool?' He pondered. 'It must've been sleep valking. Ja…sleep valking…'

'Fun time last night; don't you remember?'

He stopped at that one sentence, his glasses nothing than an enigma to him. "'Fun time'?" He asked himself, "I feel like I've just voke up to a prank." Moving his hand, he felt the familiar round frame of his glasses, making him grabbing them on instinct and slip them on. Breathing easy, he made his way to the door of the nest and began to climb down the ladder.

'He just loved it when you took so much force onto him. He begged you to do it.'

That cold, yet lustful voice in his head spoke again, slowing his progress down the ladder. "Vho begged me? Better yet, vhat did I do to him?" He asked himself quietly, but as soon as the question was asked, the gears began to turn and the question was answered.

"I kissed Lucas…and I liked it!"

Now, he was sliding down the ladder, ignoring the metal burns on his hands. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" The German muttered, "I kissed my team mate and liked it…my own patient to be exact…Oh, this is a mess, vhat a mess I gotten into!" A shudder went through his spine, making him physically tremble with a disgusted look on his face.

'I kissed a 40 year old Australian HERMIT and LOVED IT!' his mind screamed as he fell to his knees and gulped down a mouthful of spit. He could feel his eyes grow wide and his breathing grow shaky with each withdrawal. He was in this position until he felt his stomach turn and tie itself into knots, causing the feeling of vomiting to overtake his mind.

He got on his hands and then heaved, a stream of warm bile hitting the warm soil and creating a puddle or running off to surround his hands in a moat of vomit. Panting, the Medic squeezed his eyes shut, feeling another wave of nausea rushing in like an airplane. More heaving and more puke flowed out of his mouth, pained gurgles joining in.

'Vhat a fun vay to start another day; puking your guts out after drinking vhiskey and French kissing an Australian hermit."

--

To be continued.


	11. RED Ambush

Tried to revise.

All belong to Valve.

---

'To whom it may concern,

I have decided to leave on my own. I leave with my own kukri, and my riffle; you can burn the rest of my shit into flames. Put it to good use, I don't need it. We all may meet each other one day, but I doubt it; I'm going to do something crazy before I leave.

Sincerely, the BLU Sniper, Lucas'

Nodding in satisfaction of his note, Lucas left quietly from his room, and strolled through the hallways. Silently, he thanked his lucky stars that no one was in his hallway, especially Jonas. 'I don't need to be here. I don't need to be a Sniper in this…this…stupid war. I…I don't.' he thought, fighting the urge to turn back and scrap the note. No voices spoke to convince him otherwise, just his own mind was set to escape the BLU scrap family.

'But first, I have a little piece of revenge to set on RED.'

--

Our confused hero gazed at the Arizona landscape, spying upon every rock that sprung up from the soil and every shadow that holds more dirty secrets than himself; it would be the last time he would look at this landscape. The sound of rapid cleats on dirt made his finger twitch, making him duck behind a barrel and aimed at a particular spot. A blur of red came close to his spot, pulling the trigger with a loud bang. The Scout stopped, but instead of falling dead, he dashed left.

"Shit, missed 'im." Our disgruntled BLU muttered, seeing his prey duck behind a rock wall. Grumbling, he moved from his post in front of the BLU base and crept silently towards his target, pressing himself against cold, shadowy rock walls. 'Bloody boy really is annoying...' He thought with his mind trained only on the young man in RED. Silently, he pulled his kukri out from its sheath and crept slower to the boy in RED. 'So close…damn it….so close…I can hear his death cry…I can smell the fear on ya…damn brat…'

It was only a few inches that separated the RED scout and the BLU sniper from each other. A few inches of life or death for both of them; to escape or die hung almost absently in the Scout's mind, and to kill or miss in Lucas' mind. Heart beats quickened, breaths growing shallow and strained, hearing improving by degrees. The inches deteriorated as Lucas crept quietly to the boy, the machete gripped tightly while his free hand reached out slowly to the boy, twitching with anticipation and intention of murder. But a single sound made those feelings and still developing ones to blow away with the wind.

BANG!

--

Lucas felt his sanity creep back into his mind, as he stared as his outstretched arm and his hand with a bullet hole freely dripping blood onto the earth. The boy turned around and saw the shocked BLU Sniper, then whipped around and stared daggers at him with a pistol in his hand. "Give me FIVE GOOD FUCKING REASONS WHY I shouldn't SHOOT YOU TO SHIT!!!" The Scout panted out, his fear turning into anger with an adrenaline cocktail fueling his body to fight.

"Drop it Ben, he's a broken toy."

The two turned their heads to the approaching RED Sniper as he walked slowly towards them, a smoking riffle in his arms and an easy smile upon his lips. The Scout instantly rushed to his side while he approached them, but Lucas still froze in his place, looking like a freak in an alleyway that was just spotted by police. "Well, do you enjoy stalking little Americans or is this a 'Full Moon' Feeling?" The RED Sniper joked, but all that was in Lucas' throat was a mutant croak.

With disheartened defeat, Lucas fell to his knees, his bloody hand still staining the soil red. "I can sense you're a tad rusty…that or ya just got the biggest smack in your entire life. Which is it?" The RED counterpart prodded. Still, the BLU did not utter a word. With a shake of his head, the RED Australian said, "He's more broken than spilled China, Ben. Probably under a trance…or an act of violence from pot. Who knows? Contact RED base and get Klaus over here."

"Th-the RED Medic?" Lucas finally croaked, making the two REDs stare at him. "Great, he's aware!" Ben exclaimed, "Can we bash his brains in and call it a day?!" But the RED Sniper put a hand over Ben's mouth and said, "Now now…calm yerself. Maybe he can be some good use." At that sentence, Lucas staggered to stand up and run away, ignoring his kukri on the ground and holding his dripping hand. "Shit…hope Klaus can run after the damn bugger." Duncan muttered as he stared at his prey running away.

'It…it wasn't supposed to be this way! Why? How? What did I just try to do? I am going insane! I AM GOING INSANE!!!!' He finally admitted to himself. He could hear the two running behind him, but he only ran for his life, swerving to and fro, turning around rocks and speeding up deserted buildings. 'Just keep running!' He screamed in his mind, 'KEEP RUNNING AND DODGING! RUN FOR FUCK SAKES BEFORE-'

SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH!SWOOSH!SWOOSH!

--

'Prick…pricks…syringes…no…damn…'

Indeed, he peered and craned his eyes onto his back, spying a needle with a red plunger. He felt five needles become known on his back with throbbing pain. Lucas then caved into the narcotic's effects, slowing down and colliding with a stone wall with drunken integrity. He slid down, his bloody hand sliding with him and painting a long, red line with his decent. He could hear the footsteps slow to a steady but cautious walk, as well as boots landing from rock to soil. Closing his eyes, Lucas felt smaller than any insect in the known world; feelings of helplessness overcame him to a stage of sadness, choking him up and his breathing growing to snivels.

"YA KILLED HIM KLAUS!!!" He heard the scout exclaim, but a new voice, the one of the Medic, reassured, "Nah, I know ziz bastard anyvhere. I shot him vith…probably thirty or forty needles…all filled with good narcotics. He can't die from FIVE NEEDLES FILLED WITH CHEAP NARCOTICS." But still, the panicked Bostonian screamed, "DUDE, YA KILLED HIM! WE'RE FUCKED NOW! AHH SHIT!!!!!" "Shut up! He's playin' possum; that or the last needle flight made him permanently scared of needles…" The Sniper said silently. "Give the little bugger some space, and he'll be alight."

---

"What is 'appening?" A new voice asked with a sliver of French in his accent. "Dude, Klaus killed someone again!" The Scout screamed, followed by a "BAH!" by the Medic. A hand touched Lucas' back, and then pulled out a syringe out of his back in a quick motion, causing him to squeeze his eyes and grit his teeth. "Zhis is ze bastard that stabbed me…" The new voice muttered, "I've 'eard about zhis une…'as sexual fantasies in the shower with his Medic…"

An audible shudder was made by the other three voices, followed by "The FREAKING SNIPER'S A FAG!" by the scout. "HE WAS GONNA RAPE ME!!!!!" A groan came from the Medic, saying, "Just vhat ve needed; a horny Sniper. That's vorse zhan an epidemic; let's just kill him now!" A great gasp came from the new voice, followed by a hasty response from the Sniper. "Now, hold on you two, hold on. It's probably a rumor. He wasn't here to rape someone; it's for murder. After all, he had his weapon out; why and how would you rape someone with your blade drawn? But anyway, let's just dump the guy back to the BLU's, alright? He didn't do much wrong…" But the RED German spat out, "HE SHOT ROBERT! IT WAS A PAIN IN MY ASS TO SAVE HIM! HE SHOT AT US VHEN VE VERE GOING ZHIS VAY AND ZHAT! Let me chop his head off and problem solved."

But the new voice spoke up, "Non! We don't kill him, not yet. Just dump him back to ze BLU side et all will be good, non?" A loud groan was admitted and Ben yelled out, "FUCK THIS SHIT! I'm GONNA BASH THIS ASSHOLE'S BRAINS OUT!" Then the audible swing of a bat was heard and everything went dark for Lucas.

'That's it. It's over…I'm gonna die.'


	12. Operation: DoubleSided Coin

I know that the last chapter was a mess, but I'm trying hard to fix it to the best of my ability. This is probably a pretty pointless portion.

All characters belong to Valve.

---

The sun was sinking as the BLU Spy whistled silently, leaning against the wall of a mine shaft. Enjoying the coolness of the shadows, he took out his pistol and began to spin it in his gloved fingers, being careful not to drop it.

He did not stir when a silent voice muttered out, "Quando l'uccello le chiamate ..." only to reply back, "Uccide il gatto." He then chuckled and held out his hand into the shadows, saying, "Well, 'ave you been well brother?" From the shadows, the RED spy emerged, holding a near-dead Lucas over his shoulder, saying, "I've been well brother; the same isn't for your Australian friend here. My team ambushed him when he tried to go after our scout; now he doesn't know the rules, does he?" BLU chuckled and said, "Non…he snapped mon frère. He fell in love with our German and his emotions 'ave been…how you say, mindless caotica in guerra?"

"Now don't say that about your teammates…but I guess l'amore causes all men to go crazy, even if it is for the same sex…" RED taunted. But BLU shook his head, saying, "'e's always this way…always. HE tried to combat his madness to my amusement. Look here." Then he pulled out a file and a crumpled note, saying, "In zhis folder, photographs I've taken of him shooting one of our own men. Et zhis note? His reason of leaving BLU for good."

RED smiled gaily and said, "I'm glad you're using my secret camera well, mon frère. But…I don't know if your friend here will live for a few more ploys; in fact, I don't even know if there will be any more ploys…I made a mistake into telling my comrades about his love…scusarmi fratello."Btu BLU placed his hand on his brother's free shoulder, then said, "Ruined it? You made it better; more extravagant. Fuel has been added to our little cooking pot and everything will be brought to a boil. I would love to see zhese fireworks fly." RED grimaced at his brother's attitude, saying, "That's cruel…we are spies yes…we are supposed to enjoy other's pain…but zhis is too much in my opinion…"

BLU sighed and said, "Don't worry, you're not part of zhis; it's all mine. You can be miles away from zhis, and you will be alright." HE then took Lucas off of his brother's shoulders and said, "I have to leave now. I must play my part as a 'concerned teammate'. Buona notte, mio fratello." Then he turned away and walked onwards, Lucas' arms swinging like rope. RED sighed and muttered, "Bonne nuit, mon frère." Then turned and disappeared into the shadows, a ghostly sigh escaping his lips.

--

Meanwhile, Kaiser was alone in the operating bay, cleaning up a spill of preservative that once held a specimen of a scorpion. It was crushed by Scott as he ran around the bay while he was trying to give him a shot earlier that day. "It vas probably endangered too." He muttered, still feeling hurt and angry from the incident. "Damn brat can find his own health solutions from now on." He remembers how the specimen looked; a complete midnight black exoskeleton with a reddish tint on the tail and claws. 'I should've shown it to Lucas beforehand…' He then thought randomly, before realizing this and slapping himself in the face.

"I do not love him as a lover! He is a comrade and zhat's ze only relation I vant." He then said quietly, putting his mop up in the closet and taking out a broom and dust pan for the glass. "I mean…zis is insane…I kissed Lucas…he is probably furious at me because of zis...he vould never trust me ever again. Never talk to me, even to say 'Guten Morgen'…or even say hallo. Not even to help me, or ask for help…"

Again, he paused in mid ramble, realizing again he was talking about Lucas. "Now I can't stop talking about him….I am losing it…" Kaiser quietly mumbled, bending down to sweep up the wet glass off the floor. With wet scrapes across the tile, he could feel a grip tightening on his beating heart, and his throat began to tighten and squeeze. Swallowing hard, he picked up a dustpan filled with glass and dump it down a metal can, the glass clattering as it hit the sides and bottom. With sadness crushing his chest, he abandoned the broom and laid down on the operating table, folding his hands on stomach and staring up at the fluorescent lights.

"Ze broken glass makes me zink of rain…ze rain makes me zink of mein childhood…mein childhood…makes me zink of…loneness…"

--

"DOCKTOR! I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE!!!"

The doors flew open as the BLU spy ran in, a near dead Lucas in his arms. Kaiser sat up instantly and got off the table as the spy put Lucas on it. "Vhat happened to him?!" He screamed, only to get a shrug from the Spy, followed by, "I do not know! I found him in front of ze base like this! He must've been ambushed by RED!" Kaiser bit his thumbnail nervously, then said, "Tell ze others of zhis, I'll begin zhis procedure. Hurry!!!"

The Spy dashed out, with Kaiser locking the doors behind him and turning back to the table. He gazed at Lucas with great dismay; Lucas was bashed in the head and right hand shot, both areas, as well as his clothes were caked in blood and stained red. Amazingly, he was still breathing; strained and small, but still breathing. Pulling down the nessessary items for the operation, he rapidly thought, "You better live Lucas, or I will kill myself."

Clicking on his medipack and setting it aside for later use, he slipped on new gloves and then bent down and kissed Lucas on impulse. 'Shit, he's gone.' He thought, before beginning to operate.

To be continued...


	13. Sob Stories

More dream sequences and something that will NEVER EVER HAPPEN IN THIS GAME. You may open fire on me now.

All belong to valve.

-----

"DAMN IT LUCAS, WAKE UP!!!"

Lucas awoke with a start, finding that he was moved to the mines with the light of an oil lantern the only company for him. Cautiously, he rose from his laying position and stood up, eyes alert and ears turned in to every drip that echoed through the stony pathways. Everything was nothing but a dark infinity around him; even the oil lamp was as bright as dying embers. Cautiously, he cried out, "Is there anyone out there?" But his own echo was the reply he received.

'How did I get here?' he asked himself, 'Who brought me here? Why am I here?' Again, a quick recap blurred through his mind. 'Let's see…shot at, kissing Kaiser, running away, stalked a RED, ambushed by RED, bashed in the skull…' He swallowed hard at his realization, sweat of pure fear trickling down his neck. "I'm…dead. This is my punishment for the rest of eternity…oh why?"

Disappointment and grief gripped his heart, the urge to cry growing as he slid down the rocky wall. 'Real men don't cry…but I'm not a man…not a man anymore…' he whispered to himself, humiliation causing him to forget everything and begin to cry. Silent chokes and sobs racked his rib cage as warm tears slithered down his worn face. "I died alone and a coward..." he coughed out, misery working its curse on him.

"I'm not ready to give up."

'Huh?'

He glanced around his empty cavern, seeing not a human in sight, but still heard the voice echo through the darkness. Standing up, he picked up the lantern and began to walk through the tunnels, shinning the dull flicker of flame onto the earthy floor.

"Come on…pull through! I vill not let you die!"

Lucas recognized the voice, feeding him adrenaline and broke into a light sprint, the oil lamp dangling in his fist as his arms swung back and forth. He breathed out, "I'm coming Kaiser! HOLD ON!!!" As he ran however, he could feel his hand and head ache, but he pushed onward and went into a half-run. "DAMN IT, I'M COMING!"

His head was throbbing as he screamed it, and it was becoming increasingly hard to hold the oil lamp in his aching hand. 'Wait…the last thing I remember was being ambushed by RED…' He then thought to himself as he ran. 'Shot in the hand…and bashed in my head…I'm not dead yet...I just have to keep running!'

As he kept running, the pain began to increase, but the tunnel was beginning to brighten as he went deeper and deeper. 'A few more…a few more…few…more inches…' he thought out weakly, the pain becoming one, sharp wave of pain after another. He nearly collapsed to the floor in pain when he was in the brightest part of the tunnel, bracing himself against a wooden post.

'Let me live…one more time…'

His body then gave up, and allowed him to collapse.

--

Opening his eyes slowly, he was not in the tunnel, but in the sick bay. His head was bandaged tightly as well as his hand and back. His arm held a variety of needles leading to IVs, and he was strapped down to the bed. "Another bad dream…I'm glad it was just another bad dream…" he muttered out groggily, his head throbbing in a dull pain. "But was strapping me to the bed really necessary?"

He looked around the room, seeing that he wasn't alone; Kaiser was slumped in a chair asleep, still donning bloody gloves and a bloody jacket. His hair was in a mess and his glasses were on the tip of his nose as his chest rose and fell with even breathing. He couldn't help but feel that Kaiser looked cute when he was sleeping; especially in such a position.

'Saved my arse two times there…' he simply thought, 'he either does his job with gusto, or…'

Kaiser then stirred, his eyes squeezed and a soft moan escaped his pale lips; Lucas only stared on with a ping of regret and adoration. 'Damn straps! Why did I get strapped to the bed anyway?!' he screamed out in his thoughts. He then began to tug at the leather, feeling his fingers were numb as they touched the straps with the strength of a newborn. He uttered small sounds as he worked on the straps bringing the sleeping doctor to consciousness, staring at Lucas with sleepy eyes.

Lucas only paused as Kaiser stared at him, looking neither shocked, angered nor pleased; just neutral. "Oh…you are alive…good." He muttered sleepily. "I vorked on you for many minutes…I guess I passed out vhile I monitored you." Then he stood up, walked slowly to his bedside, pulled his fist back and punched Lucas square in the jaw. The Aussie let out an outburst of pain as the fist connected to his jaw, sending him to the side of the bed, but did not fall over.

"VHY DID YOU DO ZHAT!??!?!" The German then screamed, "YOU KNOW VE DO NOT GO AFTER ZE RED BETWEEN 'CEASE-FIRE'!!! YOU NEARLY DIED AGAIN!!!" Lucas only stared at him, resetting himself to an upright position and stared at the mad German. Kaiser punched Lucas again, hissing out, "I cannot BELIEVE zhat I vasted MY TIME to SAVE YOU!" Lucas only reset himself again in the bed, then stared at the glaring medic and saying, "Then why do you save me if you hate me so much?"

That one question hit Kaiser like a bucket of ice water, his anger fizzling off by small pieces. He opened and closed his mouth to reply to the question, trying to keep his anger as high as the sky with no avail. Finally, he let out a frustrated groan and flopped down in the chair again, clenching his teeth as his mouth was in a great frown. Lucas continued, "Well, why do you save me? Don't give me that 'doctor's promise' shit either. I want the straight truth, straight from your mouth."

Kaiser just glared at him in response, grey eyes narrowed behind round spectacles. But Lucas just waited for a response, folding his arms over his chest and stared back at him. He then arched an eyebrow, catching Kaiser off guard by making him shift his gaze to the wall. Lucas then attacked with a cocky smirk, making Kaiser swallow then turned his head completely to the door. A small chuckle and Kaiser threw his arms into the air and said, "ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!"

A pause, then the doc drew in a breath, and said, "I guess…I have a…a crush on you…" A shot of guilt then spread all over Kaiser's face, disappointment acting as the main facial emotion. "I don't know vhat's happening to me…zhis mess all started probably in ze nest or right in zhis very room after our first mission of last veek…" He ran a bloody glove through his messed up hair and then said, "I…I didn't vant to deal vith you…but…mein hands moved on zhere own…and mein mind vas in a different place." With a huff, he stood up and walked towards the door, saying, "I'll leave you be, you need bed rest…"

"Damn it doc, sit back in that damn chair and listen to my side of the story; lots of answers could be matched with certain questions." The German turned around with glassy eyes, staring back at a now-guilt ridden Sniper, eyes narrowed and head pointed down. Quickly, Kaiser flew to the chair and sat down, then said, "Vell, I'm listenink."

Now it was Lucas' turn to draw in a deep breath, and then said, "I guess this is my entire fault then. I always have the urge to grow…'sexually starving' for a woman every few months or so. I guess it's not rare for that to happen in an all male team. But still, I guess I'm aiming my cross hair on you, and well…yeah. That's probably the reason why you're in this mess too…guess it's contagious."

Silence hung like an empty curtain between them; not even the outside environment held any noise. Lucas spoke out, "You now know; and you have every right to be pissed at me. You can kill me here, or wait until everyone's asleep; or just kick me to the curb." But Kaiser said nothing, but only stood up, knelt by Lucas' bed side and gently embraced him, being careful not to undo his own handy work. Shudders went through the two; Lucas for an unexpected move, and Kaiser for incredible sadness.

"Wot's wrong? You gotta be pissed at me, I mean…I ruined your life…" the Aussie muttered, but Kaiser only slowly shook his head, his hair tickling Lucas' nose. "Nein…" he muttered, "Mein life vas ruined vhen Germany fell to ze Nazis…you just begun to build it again…" Then a warm substance hit Lucas on the chest, his throat tightening with a sick yet loving feeling. He had no choice, but to return the embrace, being careful to keep everything hooked up to his arm.

'Poor bastard is breaking down in my arms…he's crying on me now…'

to be continued...


	14. Now for the Typical Dilemma

I'm still waiting to be shot at. Sorry for this chapter, I rushed to finish it. I got excited from hearing about the new updates and seeing the new weapons. I nearly lost it when I saw the new TF2 video.

All belongs to Valve

--

'I did it...I cracked…I am falling to pieces in his arms…Ich werde verrückt!'

This is all that Kaiser thought, having it repeated in his mind like a twisted mantra of human emotions. He held Lucas in a soft embrace, the top of his head just underneath the Aussie's chin. He waited for the moment for the Aussie to curse at him for acting this way; acting like an empty shell with a withered soul. He waited for the abuse to come, the cursing to start, the screams to fill the air…he just waited for it.

'Curse at mein face, you bastard! Do it! You have a spine; I have nothing! Shove me, kill me…make me your hound…I am only a mindless dog…'

But it didn't come. All was silent, save for small, bitter sobs from the German's body as it half held Lucas, and half knelt on the floor. Misery only clinged to his mind; talking was gone from him, resistance refused to rebuild; everything was as far away from him. Everything was numb to him, his body reduced to dead weight as it lay there in its strange position, nothing more than a breathing corpse.

"Mate, pull yourself together; seeing you broken like this just…it…pains me."

He did not respond, but his sobbing stopped and tensed slightly. "We're in this mess together, and it's my fault. I didn't intend for you to get pulled into this; all an accident mate. But…I guess the only way out of a mess it to accept defeat or try to fight it. Which way you want to go?"

The German was still silent in his arms, his grey eyes closed and head nearly underneath Lucas' chin. The Australian breathed out silently and then gently, began to stroke Kaiser. Again, Kaiser tensed, but then eased to relaxation, feeling all of his stress melt away with the friction between his jacket and the Sniper's hand. The absence of stress ushered in sleep, but he battled silently to keep awake; too bad it was all in vain as slumber hit like a lead weight.

--

'Poor doc worked himself to sleep…' Lucas thought, realizing that Kaiser was asleep on top of him, arms still curled around him. 'He's stuck here; either he wakes up or someone finds us like this.' He shifted his eyes and moved his head a little to stare at the sleeping German, feeling his admiration grow ever so slowly, but more powerful by the minute. Moving carefully, he moved one of his hands from the Medic's back to his head, a palm resting upon short, black hair. He then began to slowly caress it, feeling that Kaiser was more of a dog than a human being.

'I can't bloody help it, I'm weak. He's a good partner for me…not on the battle field…not on the…battle…' He felt his thoughts wonder and sink into drowsiness, feeling tired and ready to fall asleep any moment. As his eyelids drooped, he jerked his head up quickly, but was careful not to wake the sleeping doctor. 'Damn it…both of us can't fall asleep…but…I can't help it.' Like Kaiser, Lucas lost his battle to keep awake, nodding off as his chin was upon Kaiser's head.

--

Meanwhile, Jackson was walking through the quiet hallways, seeing it empty of every BLU personal, save for himself. Whistling, he continued to walk on, the well illuminated hallways leading the way and cameras staring on like they were the building's eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks in front of a door marked 'Sick Bay', and curled his hands around the doorknob and turned it. With held breath, the Solder pushed the door open, and peered inside.

He saw Kaiser and Lucas embracing each other while asleep. The solder smirked, then crept in, easing the door open slowly so it would not creak. He then walked slowly towards the two, wincing at every time his boots made a squeak when they scuffed the floor. "Damn boots,' he thought, 'why did he have to wear these darn things?!'

Once he was close enough to loom over them, he pulled off his mask to reveal he was the RED spy, a smirk on his face. 'Made it in; just need to pry the prize away.' With ease and delicacy, he carefully pulled away Lucas' arms from Kaiser, and pulled Kaiser's arms away from Lucas. He then painfully moved the German away from the Australian, keeping his eye on the head as it fell bit by bit with each pain staking inch pulled away.

'It's going smooth as silk from here on out.' He thought, now having the sleeping medic on his shoulder. He turned to leave, not noticing that the medic's hand knocked over a glass, shattering it and causing the Sniper to stutter in his sleep and snap his eyes open. Panicking, he began to run as Lucas screamed out, nearly tripping on the tile on the way out.

'Merde…that was not supposed to happen!' he thought, now feeling the Medic wiggle awake on his shoulder. 'This wasn't supposed to happen either…' He then felt his ankles being grabbed and fell face first on the ground, smashing his nose on the tile. "SPY!!! THERE'S A SPY IN ZE BASE!!!" He heard the Medic scream out. HE scrambled up to tackle the German down and put a gloved hand over his mouth, muffling his outcries. He then pressed him to the ground, using his arm to press him down while his other hand to uncover the medic's mouth, pull a handkerchief out of his pocket and cover the medic's mouth and nose, making him fall to unconsciousness.

He then pull out his disguise kit and put on the medic mask, feeling frightened as he heard approaching footsteps. Soon enough, he saw the Heavy, Demoman and Solder charging towards them, a weapon in their hands and still donned their sleep ware. "WHERE'S THE SPY! WHERE IS HE?!?!?" The Solder shouted, but the disguised Spy said, "Do not vorry…ze spy is at mein feet, and he is unconscious." The three looked at him, and then turned to each other, shrugging and shaking their heads. "If that's ta RED spy," The Demoman said, "Then why is he still disguised?" The disguised spy picked the medic off the floor, and then said, "He's just unconscious. I vill take him to mein office and kill him. No harm done."

--

The three stared on dumbfounded as the Frenchman and the German rounded the corner and left without another sound. 'What a close call…' The Spy wondered, 'I was almost dead back there…' He then turned to open another door and went inside, shutting it tight.

In the darkness, a single, red flare of a cigarette was seen, and then a click produced an over head light and the BLU spy standing there, his hands on a desk while he leaned back. "If you want to get to ze RED base, zhere is a tunnel underneath zhis desk; I saw your little performance out there mon frère."

The RED spy pulled his disguise off with aggravation and said, "Your medic is a damn screamer! I would've been dead if I didn't think of putting my disguise on!" But the BLU spy raised his hands and chuckled, saying, "Calm down, calm down. You're still alive and you're almost home. Just through my tunnel and you're safe and sound in your base."

He then turned to push the desk backwards, revealing a person-sized hole in the ground. The RED spy just nodded and dropped the German through the hole, hearing the body lightly hit the ground below. He then lowered himself down into the hole, but gave his brother a two finger salute before dropping down into the hole. The BLU spy pulled the desk back and sighed in relief, taking a drag of his cigarette and said, "Almost done."

To be continued...


	15. Time for Action Gentlemen!

Sorry about that folks. This one was freahly written tonight so if it feels like it was rushed, then that's my fault. Also, I decided to screw around and do something.

All characters belong to Valve. All I know is I don't own them or I would be the richest bitch in the world.

----

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIDNAPPED?!"

Lucas just glared at Jackson as he stood there by his bed, behind him Mikhail and Matt shared the same expression as their solder. "The RED spy was here. He kidnapped Kaiser. I saw him, I swear." The Sniper answered plainly, still glaring at them. Jackson just stared blankly, then his eyes widened and he smacked his helmeted head. "GAH! WE FELL FOR THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK BOYS!"

"Cripe!"

"Not good."

Jackson then turned around and shoved his companions out the door, saying, "Report to the conference room immediately; tell the others to get there for me!" Matt turned his head and asked, "Wha' about you?"

"I need to talk to the Sniper…in private." He said solemnly and closed the door. He turned on his heel and walked back to Lucas, a subtle look on his face as he removed his helmet. He knelt to the floor until their gazes met eye to eye, making Lucas uneasy each eye movement from Jackson. "Son…" he began, "I ought to punch you until your jaw falls off for what you done; going out and attacking RED during a cease fire…getting yourself nearly killed. But seeing you strapped to this bed, and seeing your expression means that you had enough punishment for a while."

"But I have a plan, Lucas and it's this." Then he began to loosen the straps holding Lucas down to the bed and then produced his regular work outfit. "I'm going to send you on the rescue mission. Call it a stretch, but it will be an ambush they won't forget." Then the soldier pulled the sniper out of bed and made him stand up straight. "Jackson…you are crazy." Lucas then said, "But I'm up for anything; I only got one life, so I'll do something suicidal for the last time. What's your plan?"

"You sneak into RED base, get our medic, and while you're at it, screw with their alarm system while you're at it. Take anything necessary, but try to keep a low profile. I'll distract the rest of the team in the board room until you either die or rescue the medic. I'll know what happens; I'll give you a special gadget Nathan made that does such." The Sniper just nodded as the Soldier continued to bark, but then he began to realize something. "Wait…isn't this supposed to be the Spy's job?"

"Yes, it IS the Spy's job to do as such." Jackson replied, "But I want to try a new tactic I've been developing. Besides, I don't trust that son of a bitch between you and me; he's too…slimy for a guy." He then handed a kukri to Lucas, then said, "I thought you might want this; got it at where you were ambushed." Lucas looked at the blood stained handle, and remember the pain that seared through his arm when he was shot.

"Let me change in privacy Jackson, and I'll try your tactic."

Jackson nodded and left the room, saying over his shoulder, "I knew you were a crazy sniper; I'm glad you didn't quit."

--

Later, the mission began as Lucas was already crawling through the shadows of the rocks. The night itself was barely lit with half a moon hanging in the night sky. All that Lucas carried with him was his sniper rifle, his kukri, and a dimly lit lantern providing the way to the RED base. 'Got to be careful, got to creep quite silently and easily…'

"HEY! BLOKE!"

A **BANG** was shortly heard, and the small sound of a bullet ricocheting sounded right beside him. Lucas then dashed into the dark caverns after picking his ears up to the sound of a sniper rifle being reloaded not too far away. "C'mon bloke, I nearly killed ya in the daytime, I don't want to kill ya at night." The voice of the RED sniper yelled out. The BLU sniper blew the candle out of his lantern and abandoned it in the cave he hid in, and then began to creep away from the mouth and into the darkness.

"You're not making this easy mate; I hate shooting into the dark. What's even worse is that I hate having to find the body dead or alive when I shot it." The RED counterpart complained, but still, Lucas kept crawling, still keeping every inch and every crawl as quiet as possible. 'Got to hurry…I got to get out of this…Maybe if I-'

A **twang** was heard behind him, followed by a **plunk! **'No more crawling, I am RUNNING!!!' he then screamed in his mind, then got to his feet and dashed out of the cavern, dashing out of the mouth and out into the dim moon light. Another **twang **was heard and Lucas froze when he felt something strike his back; he reached backwards to feel an arrow embedded itself into his left shoulder. He turned around and saw the RED sniper behind him, a bow and arrow in his hands. "Ya like it mate? It's my new toy; the Huntsman is wot they called it, but I call it pretty fun." He said, "Wot's funnier is that I can prop people against the wall with the arrows! I'm gonna take a picture of your body once I'm done wit-"

The RED sniper was cut off when Lucas charged towards him, took his kukri out and stabbed him right in the chest in mid sentence. His entire body grew limp and it dropped the new equipment onto the ground, and all ceased to live. The BLU sniper pulled his kukri out of his RED counterpart's body and let it hit the dirt, saying, "All bark, no bite mate. Ya should've shut up when ya first saw me." HE then took the huntsman and the arrows, saying, "I'll take your toys for a test drive; these can be quite fun to play with actually." When the Huntsman was properly packed with his rifle and the arrow was cut off, he continued onward to the RED base, feeling determined to succeed more than ever.

--

Later, within minutes of walking in the darkness, undisturbed by any REDs, Lucas reached the enemy base, and was now searching for a way in. "Halfway done…and no one's awake; just got to keep this up." He muttered to himself, "Find a way in and find Kaiser, then get out, go home, and have wild sex in the bed." Realizing what he just said, he froze, and shuttered. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY." Walking straight to an air vent, he used his kukri to wedge it into the slits, pried it out, and then crawled into the ventilation shaft, finding it hard due to his rifle, his stolen weapon, and the pain caused by the arrowhead still in his back.

'Now that I said it…maybe it won't be bad.' He thought unconsciously, 'Make the little German scream with agony…or probably pleasure. I'll make that little fucker scream my name in the middle of the night while I stick my-WHY THE FUCK AM I THINKING OF THE HORNIEST SHIT I CAN THINK OF WHILE I'M ON AN IMPORTANT MISSION?!' Stifling a laugh from his save, he looked down an air vent grate to see a dark hallway empty, not a sound was heard. Carefully, he pried the vent off with his kukri again, slid out of the vent and landed on the floor with a thud, hitting his chin on the cold floor. He stiffened himself from the noise, but the silence still held.

Picking himself off the floor, he crept quietly through the hallways, cringing at every scuff and squeak his boots made on the floor. 'Now…if I were a spy on the RED team, where would I hide the opposite team's medic?' He tried the first door he laid his hand on and opened it, seeing nothing but darkness; reaching out, he found out that it was an empty closet; that or a broom closet. HE closed it tight, then looked towards the right and saw the ever famous silhouette of the RED spy.

HE staggered backwards, pulled out his kukri and charged towards him, pinning him to the wall and holding the knife just underneath his chin. "Now, I really hate your type, y'know?" he whispered, but the RED Spy panted out, "Please…please…one moment of your time; it is about your medic!" Lucas still held the position, but asked, "What about our medic? What did you do to him!?"

"Your medic; he is safe. Just unconscious and tied up, that's all. I can lead you to him…I swear!"

"I don't believe you; you're the guy that kidnapped him in the first place."

"It wasn't my idea!"

"Then who's idea was it?!"

"I can't say!"

"Then I hope you like the second opening I'll cut you in your throat."

"Alright! It's my brother's idea!"

"Your brother?"

"Oui!"

"Who's your brother?!"

"Someone in the TF industries! He sent me a message to kidnap the BLU medic, or else."

Finally, Lucas removed the kukri near the spy's neck, but still held his grip. "Alright…Now, where exactly is the BLU medic Frenchie?" With a shaky exhale, he said, "The RED medic's office, you can't miss it; he decorated the door way." Lucas then tossed the Spy away and continued on, whispering over his shoulder, "If you try to back stab me, I will turn around and cut you in two; and if you're lying, I'm going to pull your head off your shoulders with my bear hands." Then he continued on.

The RED spy opened the closet Lucas just opened and walked inside, closing the door. He then turned on the light in the closet and pulled out a hidden communicator on his cufflinks. "Brother…that BLU sniper is here; he's on his way to the Medic's office."

"Good, good." A voice from the communicator buzzed out, "I'll be over there in a few moments. Just keep him in the Medic's office for a good, long time. Then the plan will be complete."

--

To be continued.


	16. It's the End! What a Ripoff

All characters belong to Valve. All I know is I don't own them or I would be the richest bitch in the world.

Enjoy this pile of dissapointment, confusion, and failure, because it is done!

----

Meanwhile, Lucas was still walking silently through the hallways of the RED base, passing by a sleep-walking scout and a demoman passed out on the floor with his booze bottle in hand. 'He said the door was decorated, but with what?' he thought as he still scanned each and every doorway and doorframe. He can feel the tension grip his muscles and uneasiness grab his mind and heard into a death grip, but his instincts held in tact and helped him push through his mission.

'Maybe I missed it…it's hard to see but still, I could've heard him…wait, he said he was knocked out…damn it…it's like trying to shoot someone in the dark.' He suppressed a chuckle at his own little joke. '_Shoot someone in the dark…_HA! Wot a riot.' He was caught off guard when his boot touched another. Freezing, he saw that there was a sleeping heavy guarding a door, holding his minigun close to his side like a lover. His mind raced as a million scenarios played in his head; but the sleeping giant still snored on, looking more like a fat child than a grown man. Lucas shifted his eyes to the door the Heavy was guarding to see that the doorframe was painted a deep red, and then came to a realization. 'Oh…the RED medic's door is decorated with blood. How bloody original…'

Side stepping from the giant, he grasped the door handle and turned it ever so slowly, wincing as a squeak of worn metal caused the heavy to snort and mutter in his sleep. 'Do-don't touch my Sasha…BLU dogs…' he muttered, and then he resumed his thunderous snoring, much to Lucas' relief. He turned the knob quickly, ducked inside and closed the door slowly, swearing that he heard the Heavy mutter a phrase again with anger.

Inside the medic office, a window allowed light from the half moon to shine the metal tools and trays, showing off how they glittered like coins. A single operation table was in the middle of the room, holding nothing on it but leather straps and several tubes dangling from the edges. The smooth, white tile was clean and pure with a drain in the middle, looking more like a bullet hole in someone's teeth. Medicines lined shelves and glass cabinets, the pills and fluids settled quietly in their glass bottles. Lucas continued looking around until he found Kaiser bound to a chair with rope and his mouth sewn shut with a thick thread. He dashed towards his comrade, and took a closer look at the thread; grimacing at the ugly knot at one end. "That sick bastard…why did he do this?"

He then began to shake Kaiser slightly until his eyes snapped open and stared directly at Lucas. "Glad you're alive, Kaiser." He said quietly, "I'm gonna break you out, but you need to keep calm." He took out his kukri, then carefully put the blade to one of the threads, and cut it with a gentle sawing movement until the thread separated. Lucas then moved carefully to pull the thread from the medic's mouth, gritting his teeth at the feeling of thread being pulled from the skin. "Bloody bastard, I'm going to stab him." He swore, pulling the thread carefully until there was nothing but blood soaked thread and bloody holes in Kaiser's skin. He let out a shuttering sigh, then whispered, "Ze procedures he vanted to do to me in ze morning…mein gott, I thought I vas dead…"

"That's why I'm here Kaiser; to keep you alive." Lucas muttered as he cut the bounds on the medic, "Like you did for me; have to save you sometime." Kaiser held still as the ropes were cut away, saying, "Ja…like ze saying…_'You scratch mein back, I scratch yours'_?"

"Yeah, that's the saying."

The last of the binds became loose and Kaiser slid the ropes off his body, allowing him to stand and kick the chair away, making it clatter on the tile floor. "Let's head outta here, I don't' know how long it will be before they realize the RED's are missing their Sniper." Lucas muttered out, standing up and dusting the dirt off his jeans. He nodded and the two went to the front door until Lucas turned and hissed out. "I forgot; their Heavy's guarding the door, and I don't feel lucky to creep by him again." "Ve could try ze vindow." Kaiser reported, "It's easy to open, and ve can make a mad dash out of here in a snap." The Australian nodded and said, "Good thinking."

"I don't zhink it matters vhat vay you chose; you'll never get out of here alive."

A large medicine cabinet opened to reveal the RED medic inside, a syringe gun in his hands. "Shit, you've been hiding there the entire time?!" Lucas exclaimed, and the RED German smiled, saying, "Ja…I vas. Someone has to make sure mein new subject doesn't escape. Ze entire time, I vas here, and I listened to every vord you have said in zhis very room. So, now you have a chance to stab **zhis bastard right here**, BLU sniper."

He began to unleash waves of needles from his gun, making Lucas and Kaiser dash this way and that to dodge the projectiles. The two had no choice but to take cover behind a small table that held operating supplies, making the attacker ease his finger off the trigger. "Zhat's pathetic!" He exclaimed, "Zhere is a million things in zhis room alone to hide in, and you choose zhat dingy, little thing!? You're making zhis too easy, schweinhunds."

He kicked away the small table, only to be shot in the shoulder with an arrow, straight from Lucas' acquired weapon. With shock, the RED medic staggered backwards, dropping the syringe gun and curling a hand around the arrow on his shoulder. "I wish I can sew your damn mouth shut, ya bloody wanker." Lucas muttered back while he loaded another arrow into the bow. "All you RED ladies are all bark, and no bite! I lived through your damn meds, doc; you only made me more insane." He fired another arrow, embedding itself into the medic's stomach and staining his white coat with blood. The RED medic fell to the ground and kicked himself away until he hit the wall, now having the BLU Sniper glaring down at him, another arrow already loaded and pointed at his chest.

"Please…please…don't kill me…" he began to plead, looking pitiful and pleading. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't vant to have ze BLU medic as mein subject…I mean it, I swear! Ze spies set us up; me and ze RED Sniper! Ve didn't know zhat it vould come to zhis! I didn't know-!" He ended there as a bullet embedded itself into the RED medic's head. Turning around, Lucas saw the BLU and RED spies staring at them, the door to the office wide open and a dead RED heavy lying on the floor behind them with a pool of blood around his head.

"Who knew that German was such a stool pigeon?" The BLU spy said, shaking his head while Lucas tensed up. "You bloody pikers…" Lucas began, "You set us up?!" With calm precision, both spies simultaneously took out a cigarette, lit it, and blew out a puff of smoke, before saying, "Oui, we did. It was part of an experiment we were testing." Kaiser belted out, "EXPERIMENT!? VE VERE NEARLY KILLED!!!"

"Zhat was ze plan, mon ami." The BLU spy said, "It was an experiment on who was better." "RED or BLU, straight or gay, who would win; tonight holds ze answer." The RED spy added with a smirk. "Bloody pikers! You two are the sickest bastards I've ever met!" Lucas spat out, but the two only chuckled. "We are sick siblings Lucas." The BLU spy said, "We've done this for years; ever since we were three years old.I still remember the battle that changed our lives; mother versus father."

"There wasn't a winner except us!" Then the two broke out in laughter while Kaiser and Lucas held onto each other. "Zhey're sick…zhey're mad men…" the German muttered with a quiver, only to have Lucas hold him tightly. The laugher quieted down, and the two looked back at the quivering pair, then both took out a large hand gun; the Ambassador. "Alas…there can't be any witnesses," The BLU spy began, "And since you two heard us, well…adios. Be glad though; you're going to die in each other's arms, and no one will know your silly relationship."

The BLU spy then began to pull the trigger, but was stopped, as he felt something strike his neck, causing him to droop and fall to the floor unconscious. The RED spy loomed over his brother, straighten his tie and say, "Nothing personal mon frere; I just had to stop you." The two looked at the RED spy, while he crossed the room, opened the window and motioned them to go out. "Quickly, before someone comes." He whispered, "Jump out the window and run. I'll clean zhis mess up and hide my brother."

The two blinked, then stared at the RED spy while he glared back annoyingly. "What are you waiting for, ze next dustbowl!? GET OUT OF HERE NOW." But Lucas shook his head and said, "What the fuck just happen here? One minute, I was gonna die while staring down my own spy's barrel, and the next thing I know, you're telling me to jump out the window and get back to my base!" Kaiser added, "Yeah, and vern't you vith your brother on killing us? You're on ze opposite team for Gott's sake!" The man in RED sighed and said, "Sometimes, you got to let relationships grow; no matter how disturbing. You don't usually see a healthy love begin to bloom in a battlefield of worthlessness." He turned their back towards them, and walked towards his unconscious brother, picking him up and swinging him over his shoulder. "I hope to see you again mes amis…somewhere other than here I hope." Without another word, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving the two in a dim medical office with a dead body and scattered supplies. Lucas shook his head and said, "I'm gonna forget this; I know I will." Then proceeded to open the window and climb out, Kaiser following shortly after.

The outside was cold, the half moon shinning down on them dully as shadows crept towards the two. The two then dashed into the darkness, leaving behind the window, the office, and the RED base and RED team altogether. 'The alarm should've gone off when I came in.' Lucas thought, until it became clear; the spies ruined the RED team's Alarm-o-Tron.

--

Minutes of dashing through the rocks, caves and shadows brought the two on BLU ground again, feeling safer and satisfied despite their aching muscles. "Home again Kaiser; and I didn't pass out this time." Lucas joked, but Kaiser looked at him sternly, his grey eyes focused on a particular spot on Lucas' back. "You vere shot again, vere you?" The German questioned. The Aussie looked down, and said, "Yeah; with a bow and arrow. The arrow head's still in my shoulder." Kaiser groaned, then glared at him and spat out, "You could've died from blood loss or somethink! You could've died!"

"Yeah, but I did it all to save you." Lucas replied sheepishly. "I got shot, and risked getting killed, just to save you." He slipped an arm around the other man's waist, and pulled him close until they were staring eye to eye. "Come on, soften up; this is the last time, I swear. They won't take you away again as long as I stand, alright?" He then moved in for a kiss, before Kaiser shoved Lucas away, sending him to the ground. "Damn it Lucas!" He yelled, "I'm not in ze damn mood, alright?!" Then turned around and walked towards base, leaving Lucas on the ground. "Ve just missed being killed Lucas, and all you're thinking about is love! GROW A BRAIN!" He then turned and left him. He just picked himself up and trailed after him, muttering under his breath, "Guess I killed the mood."

--

"I knew you would pull through!" Jackson yelled at them when our two travelers returned. "I knew it! I picked the best of the best, and you two are tough as nails! How much did they torture you Kaiser? Did you say anything?" The German shook his head solemnly and said, "Nein. They did nothing." The soldier scratched his head, but shrugged, saying, "Guess those RED mice are turning yellow. Well, I'm just damn happy that the two of you are alive to see another sunrise! Don't know if I should say the same for our Spy; he left quite a while ago…"

Lucas stifled a yawn, then said, "Mate, I'm pretty beat. Permission to be dismissed to my bunk, sir?" Jackson perked up at this and said, "YES! Permission granted! You deserve that good night sleep! I'll leave you two to recuperate for the next battle; I need to tell the others that my plan was a success! DISMISSED!" Then he left the two with a turn of his heel, and then dashed down the hallway. Lucas turned to leave until he felt a hand on his shoulder; turning back, it was Kaiser. "You said zhere is still ze arrowhead in your shoulder, right?" Lucas nodded, but brushed the hand off, saying, "I'll leave it in there; it's not bothering me."

"No, it vill infect your shoulder, and you vill loose your arm."

"Kaiser, I don't need you to pry into my shoulder."

"Lucas…if it's about vhat I said-"

"Get to bed Kaiser, I'm going there."

"Lucas-"

Lucas then grabbed Kaiser and plowed in for a kiss, leaning back and holding the German's arms behind his own back. Kaiser could only stare on as he saw what was happening to him before his eyes, and then surrendered into the strong embrace on the Sniper and return the deep kiss. What seemed like an eternity of a forbidden embrace, it was broken when Lucas leaned himself and Kaiser to an upright position, but still held him in his arms. "Now," he began slowly, "We can just pull this damn thing out of my shoulder, and bandage it up; that is necessary. But after that, I am going to get what I deserve; and there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

"Vhat are you going to do to me?"

"What I should've done back at my nest, love."

"You don't mean-?"

"I am dead serious."

Kaiser only stared at Lucas with fright, but he felt the fright slip away easily. Fright was replaced with lust as the German then looked at Lucas with deep yearning for the forbidden act that awaits them. "Change of heart Kaiser? Do you really want me to do it?" Lucas teased, a small smile upon his lips. "Forget it all Lucas…I vant it…now." Kaiser cooed, actually aching to grab Lucas and hold on to him. "Let's just pull ze damn head out now and do it!"

"Patience love; rushing into a forbidden zone head first can kill you."

--

The two nearly dashed to the nearest empty room they could find. It was basically a room used to hold passerby travelers that got lost and ended up at BLU base; but tonight, it was empty, and it was all theirs. Lucas immediately shut the door and locked it tight so no man, not even a Heavy could break it. HE turned around and saw Kaiser take off his boots slowly, but it only tempted him more to rip everything off. This temptation worked as Lucas dashed towards Kaiser and tackled him to the bed, bouncing on the mattress until the two settled. Neither of them said a word, only the sounds of their gasping filled the air. Lucas then got rid of his vest and began to tug at the medic's jacket until the buttons flew off, revealing a white shirt and blue tie.

"How can you wear that?!" He exclaimed, "In a war of all places!" Kaiser responded quickly while slipping his jacket off, "Even in battle, I must look well presented to-"

"AW SHUT UP AND TAKE THE DAMN THING OFF!!!" The Australian shouted while ripping the shirt off as buttons flew everywhere. He then pinned the half naked medic on the bed, his wrists held in Lucas' grip. "Damn it, I am ready to fuck you a million times, and you're sitting there telling me about that damn shirt!" Kaiser summoned enough strength to push the Sniper onto the floor and grab his shirt, saying, "Vhat about you? Zhat damn cotton shirt isn't very comfortable in zhis heat!"

Lucas grinned as he saw his blue shirt flying across the room, saying, "I'm in the shade; I kill from the shadows, remember?!" He then began to get up again but Kaiser pounced on him and pinned him with one arm, while his other arm held a bone saw. "Where did you get that mate?" He asked, staring at the blade as it was brought down towards his legs. "Silly Sniper, you don't know me vell, do you?" Kaiser teased as he eased the blade down the outside seams of the pair of jeans. Lucas could feel his pants loosen around his thighs and legs until he could feel only rags on his legs. HE stood up and they fell off, revealing the white boxers he wore. Kaiser was giggling at him, his bone saw swinging by his pinky. "I never thought of you like zhat Lucas." He then proceeded to go into a laughing fit while Lucas felt his face fill with embarrassment. He then pounced onto Kaiser with a short cry, taking out his kukri and slicing the thin fabric away. "It's like slicing through paper! No wonder you didn' die of overheating!" He shouted as a piece of the Medic's pants flew to the side.

"Get off!" the Medic shouted as he pushed Lucas away, now seeing that his pants were reduced to shreds on the floor and a waist band on his body. He snapped it off and stared at the grinning Lucas, his kukri placed at his right. "Alright," he breathed out, "You vant to play rough? Ve'll play rough!" He then tackled the Sniper and held him to the ground again, but was quickly pushed off and pinned instead. "Mate, I've wrestled tougher Emu than you." Lucas breathed out, now staring directly into those strong, grey eyes.

"So vhat? I'm stronger zhan any bird! Any reptile!" Kaiser breathed back, not resisting to the Sniper's strong grip. "You are, aren't ya?" Lucas teased, "Then push me off birdie. Push me off and you're on top. But if you don't, I'm on top." The German only breathed and said, "Fine, I vill. I'll push you off and zhen you'll feel mein fury." Then he struggled to push him off, breathing out though his teeth and focusing all his energy to go up. But Lucas just smirked and laughed at the German's tactics, teasing him now and then to burn his adrenaline.

Finally, the German let out a groan and said, "I give up, you vin." He smiled at this and released the German to lay there and pant at the ceiling. He then picked up Kaiser and made him stand up, only to push him onto the bed and fall right on top of him, intertwining their hands together. "Now, isn't this better?" He whispered lustfully into his lover's ear, then proceeded to kiss his neck tenderly, making the medic tense up. "Lucas…you beast…" he breathed out, his voice trembling with anticipation. "Now, now now…this is better than slow kissing and all that glop, right?" Lucas replied, "I swear, I think I fell asleep during that session back at the nest."

"Ve did fall asleep."

"I know. Why do you think we're doing this now?"

"….."

"Speechless?"

"Yes."

"Good."

---

Time passed, the night turned to day, and the BLU base has lived through the night in peace. Jackson was in a relatively good mood this morning; seeing that the Spy had arrived last night with a bump on his head and no memory of what happen to him last night. 'Probably tested a new memory drug on him; RED bastards are sick little maggots.' He thought. Better still he received word that the RED team isn't able to attack for a few days on account of three out of their nine man team are dead, and one is missing.

"Today is a good day indeed!" HE screamed to the ceiling, followed shortly by something crashing behind him and a door flying open. The BLU scout stumbled out of the door with a Sandman in hand and said, "Where's da fire? I'm ready!" Jackson chuckled and said, "Don't worry son; things are at peace. This is a cease fire!" Scott only stared at him, then yawned and said, "Oh…no battle today, huh? Cool." Then he turned around and crawled back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Today's youth; lazy as bears yet as loud as mules." He said, then proceeded to laugh.

--

The laugher from the hallway caused Lucas to arouse from his deep sleep, rubbing his eyes and staring out into the darkness. HE reached over and switched on a lamp, lighting the room with a cream glow, then he blinked to adjust to the light. He stared down at his own bare chest, and moved his hand to his bandaged shoulder, surprised that the wound didn't bleed from last night's activities. He shifted his head slightly and saw the medic beside him, dead asleep despite the light. He couldn't help but smile at this; the way his partner looked innocent underneath those sheets. He also couldn't believe that he was able to spoon Kaiser hard, yet still had soft satisfaction. He smiled, then turned over to turn off the light.

'I hit my mark.'

---

Wow. I am really, REALLY sorry about all the character flaws, mistakes, gramatical errors, spelling errors and every other type of error that thrives in this story. This is basically the end. Yep; what a rip. Basically the end. I may give out a little epiloge one day. I may not. I don't know. This chapter has been revised so many times, I lost count of how many changes I've done. But I've been in a bad mood lately because the KROSS TF2 server is full of nothing but [bleep]s. I don't know why I keep going back there.

{EDIT} Write something resembling sex, or the beginning. I don't know. And I wrote this with a cold, sheesh! What's wrong with me?


End file.
